Let's Get Retarded!
by halfdemon-kai
Summary: What would happen if all the Inuyasha characters went crazy? What if Miroku WASN'T FLIRTING AT ALL? Would the world just seem really retarded, or just plain hilarious?
1. Drunken Party

Hello everyone. I know what you're thinking; What the hell is she doing writing another fanfic, right? Well my friend and I were talking a long time ago and we were saying all these stupid things about what should happen and what not. So I said I would put it in a fanfic, so ha, here it is. : ) : ) I was really bored anyway so I really hope that you all enjoy my new story. : ) : ) Read and Enjoy!

**Let's Get Retarded!**

**Drunken Party**

Everyone was drunk. I, Kari Hiwatari, a strange seventeen year old girl with long black hair and blue eyes and the only girl to ever dare to wear a boy's school uniform, will be the only one to ever remember what happened at this party. Even Shippo, the young kitsune, was drunk because he had gotten into the spiked punch. _'I can't believe this. Oh god, this is so funny!' _I thought with a laugh shown on my face.

"Hey there cutie, how goes it?" a cool voice asked me, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Koga… What's a popular guy like you doing over here with a complete freak of nature?" I laughed, smelling the punch on his breath.

'_Aw man he's totally wasted! Oh god, this is so funny! I guess I could do anything to him and he wouldn't remember!' _I thought with an evil smirk on my face.

"Are you kidding me, a sweetheart girl like you…?"

I stared at the wolf demon with a surprised face. _'He thinks I'm a sweetheart? Dude, he must think I'm Kagome!' _

"Uh yeah, hello, knock on wood! I'm not Kagome!"

"No duh! You're that Hiwatari girl, the one who likes to hang alone at school and wears the boy's school uniform!" Koga laughed with an amused smile on his face.

'_This would be the perfect day if Miroku would just start flirting with someone! He's just sitting there, barely talking and not looking at any girl that dares walk by! No even Sango!'_ Koga sat next to me on a couch that I was lazing on and I grabbed a random textbook that was left on the table and smashed him over the head with it. He fell backwards with swirly eyes and drool coming from the left corner of his mouth. Getting to my feet, I walked over to Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo transformed into Kagome, and Hachi, who was also transformed into Kagome. _'Why are Shippo and Hachi transformed into Kagome?' _

"Hey Kari! Why aren't you partying like the rest of us?" Inuyasha asked as he placed an arm around my shoulder.

"What happened to Koga?" Hachi wondered before hiccupping.

"He's asleep!" I replied with a smile.

"B…"

"Trust me Hachi, he's ASLEEP!"

'_How did this happen?' _

_**Earlier in the Day… **_

Kari wake up! Go to school you're late!" a voice boomed through my sleep.

'_Aw shut up you stupid alarm clock! You're so annoying!' _I cried in my head as I reached for my alarm clock. Taking hold of it, the door to my room opened.

"Come on I sa…"

**SMASH**

I threw my clock into the wall right next to the doorway which made everything shut up. _'That's better!' _I thought with a smile.

"Get up Kari. How do you think mom and dad are gunna feel when they find out that you broke another alarm clock?"

"Well if you did something other than call my name to get me up then maybe it wouldn't be that way. Besides, it's probably fine!"

Sitting up, I looked towards the wall beside the door. There was a huge crack in it and the clock was fine. _'How does that work?' _

"Told ya!" I laughed.

"Look at the wall dough head!"

"Hey Sid, why don't you go to school too? Instead of sitting here telling me that I'm late!"

My older brother looked at me with a small glare.

"Oh you're good," he said quietly before walking away.

'_It's only history class that I'll miss. It's not like it's that important!' _

About half an hour later I arrived at school and went to my locker, taking my time as I went along. _'So far that day seems pretty normal. I wonder what Mr. Po-po will say this time. Probably his stupid **'I know your parents well Miss Hiwatari' **speech again.' _I thought with a sigh, rolling my eyes as I grabbed my history textbook.

"The boy's school uniform seems to suit you, Miss Hiwatari. Maybe it will grab your class' attention when you go to it,' a woman's voice said from behind me.

'_Damn it, it's the principal! I'm so dead now! The woman hates my guts!' _

"Why hello Mrs. Takibana! I was just getting to class!"

"Yes, but why are you late?"

"Uh yeah about that… Look a distraction!" I cried, pointing down the hallway.

The principal was distracted and I ran down the hallway toward my classroom. _'Man she's so stupid sometimes! But as soon as she figures it out, I'm so dead!' _With a smile I was about to turn around the corner when I heard the principal's voice screaming.

"Get to your class Miss Hiwatari! Your parents will receive a call about your tardiness!"

'_Whatever!' _I opened the door to my classroom and was heaving heavily because of running down the hall.

"Kari Hiwatari, late again I see. You will be stuck with cleaning duties once again," the teacher said as he marked me tardy on the attendance list.

"Sorry Mr. Po-po!" I apologized, taking my seat.

The whole class was staring at me with small smiles on their faces. All but Sesshoumaru, who never seemed to show anything, _'Yep, a normal day. No friends to laugh it out with, and only the solitary confinement of my stupid first period class. Damn I hate this class. Actually, I hate this whole school.' _

Mr. Po-po walked up to the board and started to write the date down. A piece of paper hit the back of my head and I was confused since my seat was at the back of the classroom. _'How the hell does that work?' _Picking up the piece of paper, I read the note in the inside.

I said: **_"Nice job with being late again. We could use a partier like you, since you seem to be late every day. Meet us at the school's front doors to talk. Oh yeah, try not to be late: ) : )… Koga. _**

"What the hell, this guy has issues," I whispered to myself, crumpling up the piece of paper and throwing it backwards.

"Alright class, enough staring at Miss Hiwatari. I'm sure she has an explanation for her tardiness, but she can explain that all through her cleaning duties. Now we can continue our…"

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Everyone started laughing, well everyone but of course, Sesshoumaru. _'I think Mr. Po-po is gunna snap!' _

"Excuse me, but can I talk to Kari for a second?"

"Very well Mr. Hiwatari. I wish you would use your Spare more wisely than dragging your already late sister out of class," the teacher said before turning around, "Miss Hiwatari, please speak to this young man as quickly as possible!"

"Dude!" a boy shouted from the front.

"At least we don't have to work," Koga laughed.

"Can it flea bag! She doesn't need YOU gawking at her all the time either!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh yeah mutt face? I bet Kari doesn't care what anyone says about her."

"Why don't both of you leave each other be and talk later?" Sesshoumaru grunted with annoyance.

I got out of my seat and went to the door, closing it on the way out.

It took fifteen minutes to talk to Sid before returning to class. I had a folded square piece of paper in my hand and tossed it in front of Koga. He opened it and read it over.

First it had a huge glob of spit at the top and it said: **_"You like bananas? Well how do you like them bananas? You've got yourself a deal! I'll meet you at the front doors after second period. Speaking of which, second period with start in 5… 4… 3…" _**

"Finally class can begin!" Mr. Po-po said with a sigh.

Then the bell rang and everyone grabbed their books.

"Will I ever be able to teach my class!" Mr. Po-po screamed as everyone left the classroom.

In second period, the girl and boy P.E. teams went outside to the field. Again I wore the boys' phys-ed clothes instead of the girls' since the shorts seemed more appealing than the bathing suit thing and a t-shirt. In the boys' class, Inuyasha and Koga were trying to kill each other with the dodge ball and the perverted Miroku actually wasn't trying to make his way over to the girls. _'Now that's messed up! Every time I see Miroku he's always flirting with some girl and now he's not doing anything!' _This caused my right eye to twitch slightly. Before everyone knew it, Inuyasha and Koga were both knocked out by Sesshoumaru with the dodge ball.

"Dude, Koga's on your team!" a boy shouted.

"They're both annoying," he replied calmly, walking away from the group.

All the girls were staring at him with hearts in their eyes.

"Isn't he just dreamy?" they all sighed with the thought of marrying Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe of you all stop gawking at him he'll notice you. I mean I bet he can't choose when you're **_ALL _**staring at him like that!" I mocked them with a smirk.

For that I receive at least thirty-five glares from them.

Second period went by slowly since all the girls weren't doing anything except staring at all the boys. When the bell rang to go to lunch, the only thing I could say was **"THANK YOU!" **Taking my time, I walked to the front of the school before getting changed into the regular school uniform. _'Why the hell would Koga was me to meet him at all? I don't even know the guy and I'm sure as hell that he's probably not interested in going on a date. If he was, he was probably turned off by the spit in the paper!' _Koga was already at the doors waiting with a bunch of other people. _'So that's what he meant by us.' _

"Kari, how's it going?" Koga asked as he ran up to me.

"Alright, what do you want and why are there a bunch of people here?" I interrogated.

"We want you to come to our party tonight. It is Friday so you probably don't have a time to go to bed do you?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed at him.

"What did I do?"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!"

I watched with surprise at how Kagome could make the silver haired boy crash face first into the ground just by saying _'sit'_. _'That's so cool! I'd love to have that for Sid or Mr. Po-po!' _I thought with an amused face.

"So what do you say?" Sango wondered with a smile.

"Yeah, alright. Sounds like a good idea to me. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway," I agreed, lowering my voice at the end.

"Awesome! Eight at my house. You know where it is!" Koga said with a cocky grin.

"Unfortunately you're my neighbor," I whispered with some shame.

Sango turned to Miroku and was surprised to see him still sitting there.

"Why aren't you flirting?"

_**At the Party (Present)…**_

'_Oh right, now I remember. But how did all these people get drunk so fast? I mean, it's only been five minutes for crying out loud!' _Shippo came up behind me, still transformed into Kagome and he was still laughing his head off.

"Hiya Shippo!" Hachi cried happily.

"Kagome… why is your voice… so screechy?" Shippo laughed, looking at Hachi with a smile since the raccoon dog was Kagome too.

Sango came up to Inuyasha, slowly staggering along with a small laugh coming from her with every step.

"Hey Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sango asked as she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders.

'_This isn't gunna go over too well. Especially since Kagome is drunk and she was already jealous over Inuyasha.' _

"Stupid monkey," Kagome whispered with a glare towards both Sango and Inuyasha.

"Uh Kagome, that's not a monkey…"

Before I could finish, I was jumped by someone and almost fell forward.

"Kari!" a voice said happily into my ear.

'_No freaking way! He doesn't even glance my way, and he's either hugging me or trying to make me fall.' _I glanced over Koga's way to make sure he was still knocked out on the couch.

"Kari, daisuki!" his voice said again, just as happy as before.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru I love you!"

Suddenly he let go of me and started to run across the room as a small green thing ran after.

"I love you lord Sesshoumaru!"

With a really shocked face, I looked back over to Sango and Inuyasha.

"Let's go Inuyasha. I'm sick of Miroku always flirting. Let's go kill some demons!" she said with a small smile, drunkenness obvious in her voice.

"What ya talking about?" Inuyasha said with worry.

"Miroku's a lecher. So let's go defeat something, alright?" she asked, slowly moving in for a kiss.

Inuyasha was trying to pull away and then a loud cry filled the room, the sacred word that would only hurt his ears.

"I love you lord Sesshoumaru!" the tiny toad cried.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome screamed, getting onto her knees in front of Inuyasha.

Sango backed away slowly and went over to Miroku to see if he would just flirt with one person. _'That was messed up! Poor Inuyasha, he didn't even do anything wrong!' _I laughed slightly, finding Inuyasha's misery amusing in some way. Again, all of a sudden, someone almost tackled me to the ground.

"Go away Jaken, I do not desire you back!" Sesshoumaru said sternly before resting his head against mine.

"But lord Sesshoumaru, I love you! Ever since I saw you the first time in battle!" Jaken cried, literally crying at seeing his lord holding a girl.

'_This is a messed up party. Why are these guys coming after me? And why isn't Miroku flirting with anyone?' _A small laugh came from me at all that was happening and then noticed that Koga had woken up from his unconsciousness.

"Why is mutt face being sat?" Koga's voice came with a laugh.

Over in the corner of the room, Inuyasha was still being forced to fall face forward by Kagome's screams of anger.

"Wait, why are **you** on my woman!" Koga shouted at Sesshoumaru for him having his arms around me.

"You're woman? She doesn't have your scent on her," Sesshoumaru said with a small smirk.

'_His woman? His scent on me! What the hell are they talking about?' _

"Uh yeah, I don't belong to anyone. I've never even had a boyfriend so before this turns into a war, I'm gunna go home," I laughed with a nervous smile.

Trying to take a step, I fell over because Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me go.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, let me go!" I laughed at my stupidity.

"But Kari, daisuki!" he replied with a small whine.

"I like you more!" Koga whined as well.

'_Oh god! Kill me now!' _Up in heaven, god was holding a machine gun with a red laser pointer pointed at my head. Right before he could shoot, he got a phone call and got distracted.

"Karen!"

Back on earth, Sesshoumaru and Koga were on their stomachs with both hands on one foot; Sesshoumaru on the right, and Koga on the left. _'Stupid lousy no good piece of monkey! I just was to get home!' _I tried walking and almost fell over because I couldn't move as far as I wanted. Two steps and I was tired. In the background you could hear…

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!"

"The demon slayer is trying to make the monk feel better," Hachi was heard narrating.

Once the sitting stopped and I took another step, Inuyasha got to his feet and what we heard shocked us all.

"Come here little kitsune!" he said in a rather female voice.

'_Poor Shippo!' _I thought with waterfall tears falling from my eyes because I couldn't move.

**End of Chapter 1**

Heh, I thought it was funny at the time. : ) : ) I hope that you all found that it was funny as well. : ) : ) That was the all time master plan of mine. Sorry for any spelling mistakes that I made. I'm not really the greatest speller on the computer, but I'll get around to fixing it one day. : ) : ) Anyway, I'm done for now. Please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can. : ) : )


	2. The Glitter Team

Hello everyone, I really hope that you all enjoyed the story so far and will continue reading on as I come up with more chapters. : ) : ) I tried really hard to update this story, and I'm sorry that it's kind of short. I do admit, in the beginning, I had a little writer's block but I quickly got over it as my friend came up with the Glitter Team idea. : ) : ) I give all credit of the Glitter Team to Byakugan Hyuga. : ) : ) Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this story. : ) : ) It does make me really happy and with school coming around, I may not be able to update as much. _cries _Anyway, I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes and really hope that you enjoy this chapter. : ) : )

**The Glitter Team!**

Shippo started crying because he was afraid of the changed Inuyasha. With his fear he transformed back into his little kitsune form.

"No Inuyasha! What about my dreams of marrying a woman? I'm not like Jaken, go after him!" the kitsune bawled as he stumbled to get away.

'_Poor Shippo, at least it's not Jaken that's after him…' _I tried to take another step only to fall over.

"Damn it," I cursed.

"Come here little kitsune. I'm yours for the taking," Inuyasha said, still rather female.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome screamed again.

The silver haired boy once again crashed face first into the floor and something jumped off of him. _'Is that a flea?' _

"Myouga, get back here! You will marry me this time and you will not get away!" a female flea screamed as a male one jumped off of Shippo.

"No, get away!"

'_A talking flea? Okay, I get that Shippo is a kitsune, not the necklace thing around Inuyasha's neck or the talking flea! Fleas don't talk!' _My eye twitched slightly at the thought.

"Someone is really gunna have to explain this to me later," I whispered, getting to my feet.

"Kari, can I come home with you? I promise I won't do anything!" Sesshoumaru asked as he let go of my foot and wrapped his arms around me.

"You can't go home with her, because I want to!" Koga said as he got to his feet as well.

"An argument?" a guy's voice said from somewhere.

"This looks like a job for the Glitter Team!" another guy said from the other side of the room.

"Sure Sesshoumaru, as… long… as… you… let go," I gasped, being crushed in his arms from his hug.

"You're going to side with him?" Koga said with shock.

"Aha, so this is a job for the Glitter Team, come Juromaru we have work to do!"

Two men jumped out of nowhere, one with long black hair tied in a ponytail wearing a red or magenta vest over a black shirt carrying a huge axe, the other had long silver hair with kind of creepy eyes wearing green clothes with a glitter glow coming from his mouth. _'Glitter… Team?' _I tried hard not to laugh but failed and Sesshoumaru let me go.

"The Glitter Team, what the hell. You some sort of super heroes or something?" I mocked with laughter full in my voice.

"I am Gatenmaru, little woman!" announced the guy with the black hair as he landed beside me.

"I am Juromaru!" announced the silver haired guy.

"Together we are… The Glitter Team! We keep things in order around this city and we one day hope to be like our idol, Lieutenant Armstrong from Full Metal Alchemist!" Gatenmaru said with a proud smile as the screen went to a picture of a huge muscle guy with barely any blond hair and mustache with no shirt on and red sparkles around his head.

"What is it that troubles you?"

"Hey, didn't I kill you guys a long time ago?" Inuyasha shouted from the background.

Everyone gave them suspicious glares as Inuyasha finally got up from his position on the floor with Shippo knocked out in front of him.

"He's trying to steal my woman," Koga accused Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not your woman! I don't like you that way and I have a right to make my own choices!" I cried as I walked to the door with Sesshoumaru prancing along happily as he held onto my hand.

'_Glitter Team, ha! I bet they haven't fixed any problem that they have found yet.' _

"What are you all staring at?" Juromaru asked with some worry.

"Inuyasha's right, he did defeat you already. Now why are you here when you're dead?" everyone asked except for Miroku.

"We magically escaped and then something happened a long time after and we saw Lieutenant Armstrong who helped us change the ways of evil to good. Now we are the Glitter Team and plan to rid the world of all problems!"

"Right," Inuyasha grumbled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked into my house with Sesshoumaru still following behind me and Sid looked towards the door from the living room.

"So you've met someone," he mocked with a smile.

"Shut up. He's the one clinging to me, not the other way around," I grumbled as I lifted my hand to show that it was Sesshoumaru who was holding onto me.

"Whatever. Hey buddy do what you want just don't eat her because our parents want to talk to her about the wall. You're lucky Kari that I got home before mom and dad did and answered the phone for you being late again," Sid said as he turned his attention back to the television.

'_Tomorrow's a world of pain for him. Once I get rid of Sesshoumaru, I'll follow him around like a leech would blood.' _With an evil smirk, I laughed slightly at the thought of annoying him with everything I knew he hated.

"Kari, daisuki," Sesshoumaru said happily.

"Yeah I know you do," I replied as he ruined the moment.

With that, I went up to my room and pulled my hand away from Sesshoumaru's. _'This is just weird. I only said yes so he would let go of me.' _

"Okay. You sleep over there and I'll sleep over here, on my bed," I told him as I pointed to a spot on the floor beside the door on the other side of the room.

Looking at my bed, Sesshoumaru grabbed my arms and jumped onto the bed. He laid down on it behind me with both arms around my front to keep me from going anywhere.

"Hey weren't you listening? I said over there by the door!" I cried, trying to get out of his hold.

Nothing happened because he was already asleep. _'God damn it! I wish he would just let me go! If anyone found out this happened then my reputation as a tomboy would be ruined! My poor pride!' _Giving up on struggling out of his hold, I rested my head against my pillow with a slight eye twitch.

"People are going to die tomorrow. Sid being one of them…" I whispered before falling asleep as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning came too slowly for me. Sesshoumaru was facing the wall but he was dead asleep even though it was around ten. _'Good thing for me I guess. I really don't want to face anyone when I'm this tired.' _Rolling towards the door, I fell off the bed and got to my feet.

"Here, allow me to assist you with that," a familiar voice said from downstairs.

'_Oh no, why are those dimwits here? Do they have to be around to help with everything?' _Walking unsteadily towards the door, I ended up running into the wall and then falling out the doorway into the hall.

"Stupid sleep, I hate you," I grumbled as I pulled my face off of the floor with annoyance.

Once again getting to my feet, I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to see Gatenmaru and Juromaru helping my mom cook breakfast.

"Why the hell are you two here? Are you stalking me or something?" I asked suspiciously, pulling up a kitchen table chair.

The two gave each other a nervous look as if I figured something out and my mom laughed.

"Oh, your father and I were having a disagreement about who would make breakfast this morning and then the Glitter Team appeared and offered to help. I happened to lose the coin toss, but at least they stayed to help me cook breakfast," she laughed like a ditz.

"True! We do wish to be as kind as our leader, Lieutenant Armstrong!" Gatenmaru said as another picture of the blond haired guy with the sparkles around his head appeared.

"Yeah, you'll be alright you idiots," I grumbled.

"Yay! You hear that Gatenmaru? We're gunna be okay!" Juromaru said happily as he flipped over some eggs.

'_Aw man mom, why did you have to let them help you out?' _I asked myself as I smashed my head off the table.

"Yes, let us feast little woman," Gatenmaru said with a small laugh.

"Shut up Glitter Team idiot!" I demanded, getting to my feet.

"What are you doing Kari?" my mom asked me.

"Taking the garbage outside," I grumbled as I grabbed the half empty bag of garbage.

"Let us feats!" Gatenmaru shouted before I went outside.

'_Am I the only half normal person in my family? Mom's a ditz, dad's a really smart person, and Sid is just a popular guy who's a total idiot!' _Looking outside, I saw that people were unconscious on Koga's front lawn. Shippo and Hachi were asleep beside each other as their normal selves. Miroku was sleeping in a tree. Two popular guys from school were lying near the sidewalk hugging each other. And it looked like Koga was sleeping on the roof.

"Whoa, what did they do last night?" I laughed out loud as I dropped the garbage into the bin.

"If you think that's bad, you should see inside. Ginta and Hakkaku are asleep together on the couch and everything is thrown all over the place," Inuyasha said as he walked around from the back yard into the front.

"Oh my god. Do you even remember what happened last night?" I asked him with a laugh.

Inuyasha looked like he was thinking about it and then he shrugged.

"Not really, just the fact that Kagome sat me a bunch of times for some stupid reason. Damn I swear she's weird. Though, I don't see Sesshoumaru anywhere. Do you know if he went home?" Inuyasha wondered.

"He's asleep in my room. He followed me home last night. Who would have thought he could be a happy drunk?" I laughed, opening my house door.

"He's where!"

Before Inuyasha could receive and answer, I was already in the house.

"Man she's got some nerve."

When I shut the door, I saw Sesshoumaru coming down the stairs with a hand on his forehead. _'This is gunna be just great…' _I thought with some annoyance.

"So you're alive," I laughed, about to go into the kitchen.

"How did I get here?" he asked me.

"You clung to me when I came home .You were kind of crushing me last night so I said that you could come with me," I said with a shrug as I walked into the kitchen.

Sesshoumaru stood there, trying to remember what had happened the night before. Then he remembered that he had heard the words _'crushing me last night…' _

"She did have a different scent… Oh crap, she carries my child," he cursed himself.

"You coming to eat or not?" I asked, popping my head around the corner.

'_Why are those two idiots still here? Mom doesn't need their help anymore. No one needs their stupid help.' _

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said calmly as he came into the kitchen.

"Why hello. You must be Kari's new boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you!" my mom said happily as Sesshoumaru came into the kitchen.

"Uh mom," I started.

"Please make yourself at home and stay for as long as you lie. It's not very often that Kari brings someone home," she continued.

"Mom."

"I'm actually her…" Sesshoumaru tried to correct her.

"Please join us for breakfast. Kari you really mustn't be so rude!"

"Mom! He's not my boyfriend! I barely know him!" I yelled with agitation.

Having my right eye twitch slightly, I sat down and stared at Juromaru who was sitting across the table form me.

"Aha! Anger is the perfect way for the Glitter Team to get involved! Come Juromaru, we must soothe her soul," Gatenmaru said as he nearly jumped out of his chair.

"If you are now a peacekeeper, why do you carry an axe?" I asked Gatenmaru with a small glare.

"Because it is my beloved axe that I received from…"

"Didn't Inuyasha destroy you a long time ago?" Sesshoumaru asked with a small glare.

"It is time for us to take our leave! Gatenmaru, we must find more members to join the Glitter Team so we may become like Lieutenant Armstrong!" Juromaru said as he grabbed hit partner's sleeve and left the house.

"Freedom!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air before smashing my head against my plate with agitation.

'_Now if only getting rid of Sesshoumaru was that easy.' _I left my face in my plate as I tried to think of a plan to get him out of my house.

"You shouldn't do that Kari, you'll ruin your eggs," my mom said with a laugh.

Lifting my face, I had an egg for an eye and a piece of bacon for a mouth. A few second passed until they fell off and mom started to laugh.

"Thanks for being concerned about my head mom," I said as I looked at her with egg yoke all over my left eye.

Sesshoumaru immediately came over and felt my forehead to make sure it was alright.

"What are you doing?" I asked, more than confused.

"Making sure that you are not harmed," he replied calmly.

"Aw, you two would make a cute couple," my mom said as she took a picture with her normal camera.

'_Damn, I can't delete pictures off of that…' _

"Mom, why are you taking pictured?"

All you could see was her taking pictured with a flash going off every few seconds. _'She's finally lost her whole mind.' _

"Because you're so cute together!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed a napkin and wiped the egg off my face gently.

"Okay, thank you Sesshoumaru. I'm seventeen, so I think I can clean my face," I mocked him.

"Can you?" he mocked back.

I watched him with a glare as he sat down and I quickly ate the egg and bacon on my plate.

"Okay, so I'm assuming that you want to go home with your brother so you better go!" I said with a nervous laugh.

"That ignorant half breed would not know his way home yet," Sesshoumaru said with some annoyance towards his brother.

"Half breed?" I wondered with confusion.

Sesshoumaru realized that no one knew of what happened for him to end up in this world.

"You are right, I should leave," he quickly covered up what he said.

Both of us walked to the door and hr put on his shoes before opening the door to leave. _'He's acting really weird today. It's like he thinks I'm pregnant or something.' _I thought with a laugh.

"My apologies for crushing you last night," he said with a slight bow.

"Right… Well I just hope that… wait, I don't hope anything. Haha," I laughed stupidly.

"Try not to harm your self before we meet again," he said softly before leaving.

'_What is he talking about? I always get hurt because I'm a klutz.' _I shrugged and went back upstairs to look in the crack I had made the day before.

"Wow, I really did a good job this time…"

"This is a job for the Glitter Team!" Juromaru's voice shouted from no where.

"Indeed it is!" Gatenmaru said after.

The two of them appeared from nowhere with plaster and a smoother. _'And that works how? Are they seriously stalking me or what?' _

"Whatever, as long as it gets fixed then mom and dad shouldn't care," I shrugged, flopping down onto my bed with a yawn.

'_So tired! Sesshoumaru wouldn't let me go halfway through the night so I couldn't sleep…' _

_**Two days later… **_

Gatenmaru and Juromaru had spent all of Sunday fixing and repainting the huge crack in my wall from my alarm clock. Sid was really surprised that nothing had happened this morning when he went to wake me up. He was really surprised that I had actually gotten up early for school and was on time for History class. Mr. Po-po was just as surprised to find me sitting in my seat when he walked in.

"Miss Hiwatari, what a surprise to have you here on time," he said as he walked up to my desk.

"Yeah, better have a party because it's not gunna last. I don't plan on doing this every day you know. Man, am I tired though from getting up on time," I laughed, stretching in my chair.

Half of the class snickered at the comment and Koga smirked with an idea.

"Yes Mr. Po-po, why don't we have a party? I mean, I'm sure that that lesson from Friday can still wait another day to be taught," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah!" the whole calls but Sesshoumaru shouted with happiness.

"And what would we have to make a party?" the teacher asked Koga with curiosity.

"Uh, I have a cake in my locker," said one girl at the front of that class.

"I have pop in my locker!" a boy shouted.

"I have chips," Kagome said with a kind smile.

Mr. Po-po thought about it for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"I guess it would be acceptable. As long as you swear to let me teach my lesson tomorrow," he said with a rather annoyed tone.

'_I can't believe that he's actually gunna let them have a party…' _Shaking my head with some shame towards the teacher, I let my head smash against my desk.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, this day will pass quickly."

"Agitation? This sounds like a job for the Glitter…" Gatenmaru's voice said from the doorway.

"No, no one needs your help! Stop following me around everywhere!" I shouted as the guy popped his head in through the door.

He immediately shut it with fear and disappeared. Sesshoumaru got to his feet and once again came over to check on me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to lift my head off the table.

"I'm fine. Why do you keep asking?" I asked, lifting my head to look at him.

"Oh Koga, I heard you were having a class party and I just got transferred to your class!" a girl's voice shouted with happiness as she burst through the door.

"Oh no, not her," he whispered wide-eyed with fear.

**End of Chapter 2**

Hello again. : ) : ) So, do any of you know who the new girl is? _Horror music plays in the background. _What is her connection with Koga and his to her? Well, to find out you'll just have to read the next chapter when I post it now won't you? Lol. I really hope that you all enjoyed that chapter and found it funny, and don't worry Kari is **_NOT _**really pregnant for those who didn't really get that. Sesshoumaru just thinks she is, and for a reason I cannot tell you yet. Haha. : ) : ) Got to love the evilness! Haha. : ) : ) Well, I'm sorry for spelling mistakes again, and hope that you also found the chapter funny because if it wasn't then I'm sorry for that too. Lol. Alright, please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. But probably not this weekend because I'm going camping and not tomorrow because I'm going to a friend's. : ) : )


	3. Enter Cassie Sumner

Hello everyone. I realize that it has been a while but I'm sorry because I have school and joined the rugby team and have karate so the only time I really have to update is on the weekends and whenever I don't get homework. Lol. Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this far. I swear that I really appreciate it since if no one was reading it then I would be forced to delete it and then I would be an upset author. Lol. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter. : ) : )

**Enter Cassie Sumner**

Koga practically dove under his desk to hide from the girl's sight.

"Koga, where'd you go?" the girl asked as she shut the door behind her.

'_Whoa, is she a fan girl or something?' _I thought with a small laugh.

"Ah, so you have arrived Miss Sumner. Welcome to our class," Mr. Po-po said with a kind smile.

"Wait a second! She comes in late and you don't get her to clean the classroom, but when Kari is late you make her do it? Is that fair?" Koga yelled for no reason.

"There you are Koga!" the girl said as she dove across all the desks and pretty much tackled him to the ground.

"Haha, way to go flea bag," Inuyasha mocked with a wide grin.

"Shut up you stupid mutt!" Koga shot back with annoyance as he tried to get to his feet with a five foot girl clinging to his back.

"Miss Sumner, please take a seat beside Miss Hiwatari. Take note to not take a liking to the way she does her work," Mr. Po-po said as the two students arrived with the things for the so called party.

"Tch. It's not my fault History class is so boring," I grumbled with crossed arms.

Before Mr. Po-po could deny anything, a boy put up his hand.

"She's got a point."

"Just shut up and enjoy the party."

With that said everyone ignored the teacher and started to get in line for cake and pop. _'I have an idea. If Koga doesn't like this new girl then I should make her my new friend to keep him away from me!' _

"So, Sumner, got a first name?" I asked her, pretty much ignoring the fact that Sesshoumaru was standing right there.

"I'm Cassie, and do you have a first name, Hiwatari?" she shot back with some sarcasm.

"Kari. Where'd you come from?"

"You don't know! But you know Koga, Sesshoumaru, and all the others? How is that possible?" Cassie asked with some confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered, even more confused.

Kagome immediately ran over to my desk and pulled up a chair.

"What are you doing?" I asked her with suspicion.

At that moment, everyone that I had met on Friday came to grab a seat in desks around me, Even Koga, who was now hiding behind Miroku, the one who was **_STILL NO FLIRTING!_**

"We have something to tell you that you cannot tell anyone else," Kagome said sternly.

"You must not tell anyone," Sango said just as sternly.

A rather annoyed Sesshoumaru took a seat in a desk furthest from me since it was the closest he could get. _'This is seriously messed up.' _

"We're kind of from a different time," Sango said first.

"Well, they are, I'm from around here but it's my fault they're here," Kagome laughed nervously.

"It's only because you broke the stupid jewel again after we defeated Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.

"It's his fault for dying when I shot the arrow and that the jewel fell out when he blew up! At least everyone ended up back in their teens. Otherwise everyone would be working," Kagome replied with only half anger.

I laughed at them both. They were talking and yelling for no real reason, even though they all kind of didn't belong here.

"Okay, so you're in the future because Kagome broke a jewel that made you all into teens, but Shippo, Hachi, and Jaken are the same and Koga, Sesshoumaru, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Inuyasha are demons. But what does Cassie have to do with any of this?" I wondered, wanting to know why she was obsessed with Koga.

"I'm related to a wolf demon called Ayame and got my obsession from her even though I desire him more. I'm a wolf demon too only I have mastered the art of turning into a wolf," she explained proudly, proud of the fact that she could turn into a wolf.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in why don't you," Koga grumbled with some annoyance.

Out of nowhere, the bell rang and it was time for gym class, where all the girls would once again gawk at the boys instead of playing sports.

_**In gym class… **_

The boy's gym class was playing dodge ball again. Once again Koga and Inuyasha were trying to kill each other with the ball only to have Sesshoumaru knock them out… AGAIN. Only this time, Inuyasha was on his team and Koga had his own cheerleader.

"Come on Koga, get up! Don't let Sesshoumaru pound you around like that! Get your butt up wolf boy!" Cassie screamed from her math class on the third floor of the school.

'_That's just kind of… different…' _I thought as I kicked the soccer ball at the wall of the school. When I got upset enough about the girls just standing there being whores, I kicked the ball as hard as I could and it bounced off the wall upwards. It was about to hit me on my back when someone pulled me out of the way and the sound of the ball being caught was heard. _'Alright, what's gong on around here?' _I looked around with a glare to find out who it was.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" I asked, seeing his long silver hair.

"I was disqualified for knocking out my own partner. Did I not tell you to not harm yourself?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

Sesshoumaru was happy to think that if he was to get someone pregnant, it would have been me anyway.

"Uh, why does it matter if I get hit by a ball? Or smash my head off the table? Or fall down the stairs like yesterday?" I asked with some interest.

"You fell down the stairs?" he asked me with some agitation.

"I always fall down the stairs. Actually, I think I fell down them twice yesterday," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah Koga that's the way! You can do it!" Cassie's voice was heard shouting in the background.

Sesshoumaru looked at me with what seemed to be worry towards me words. _'Yeah, he's definitely acting like I'm pregnant. I knew that guys were weird, but why is he acting this way?' _

"Kari, will you come over to my place after school? Inuyasha won't be there so it should be alright," he wondered as he dropped the soccer ball.

"Uh, why?"

"I desire to ask you something. It would be dishonorable for a male to leave you in this state," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Whatever, I guess so since I have nothing better to do tonight," I said with a shrug.

"I will walk you to my place after school is over. Wait for me at the front," Sesshoumaru said with a small smirk before walking back to his own class.

"Uh, yeah…"

Kicking the soccer ball as hard as I could, it bounced off the wall and headed towards the boy's gym class.

"Heads up," I said quietly.

"Yeah Koga! You're awesome!" Cassie shouted from her math class.

Koga had just gotten up when the soccer ball had collided with his head and knocked him back out.

"Koga you slacker!" Cassie shouted before being pulled away from the window by her teacher and classmates.

Inuyasha was already up and moving since he had a thick skull and he was used to it.

"Haha! Take that you damned wolf!" he laughed when the sound of a vehicle stopping filled the area.

"I caught one!" a guy shouted as he threw a net over Inuyasha's head.

"I'm not a dog!" he shouted back angrily.

"I'll take him to the pound right a way!"

With that, Inuyasha was dragged off to the pound by the dog catcher. _'Now I get what Sesshoumaru meant by Inuyasha not being home tonight. He had this all planned out…' _

When fourth period was over, I nearly walked straight into my locker because I was too distracted by thinking to actually think.

"Hey Kari, how's it going?" Koga asked from behind me.

"Fine I guess… Sorry about the soccer ball thing. It's mostly those damn girls' fault though since they just sit there and gawk. Even the teacher was gawking at your teacher. Is that all they think about?" I asked with a head shake of shame.

"So it would seem," he said as he glanced behind him to see Cassie about to attack him with another hug.

"Koga!" she cried happily.

"RUN!" Koga screamed with fear as he ran to his locker, grabbed his backpack and ran home.

"Run Koga run!" I laughed as I watched him and Cassie disappear through the hallway.

Cassie had long brown wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She was also wearing the boys' school uniform. _'I really hope that Cassie can get him to like her because I don't want him to like me.' _With that thought, I went to go to the front of the school when Kagome and Sango appeared with their hands on my shoulders.

"Uh, hi. What are you doing?"

"We need you to flirt with Miroku. He's been having troubles with it ever since we like met you, kind of," Kagome said with a smirk.

"Will you do it?" Sango asked after.

"I have something to do already…"

"Please!" they said in unison.

With some disgust, I rolled my eyes. _'I guess Sesshoumaru can wait an extra ten minutes for me to get there…' _

"Only for a few minutes because I really have somewhere to go," I said as I ran towards the school library.

When I got there, Miroku was sitting on a really comfortable couch, just staring into space.

"Hey Miroku, what's the matter? I hear you haven't been flirting lately and you know that that's not allowed," I said as I walked up to him with my backpack on my right shoulder.

"Hi Kari, I'm fine. Really," he replied with a smile.

"I said flirt Miroku so you better start flirting before I have to get violent. Now get off that couch and do it double time!" I told him sternly before turning to walk away.

A hand suddenly started to stroke my butt and I turned to punch Miroku violently over the head.

"Good to have the old Miroku back," Sango said from the doors.

"Yep, perverted, yet afraid of a woman's wrath," Kagome finished.

'_Stupid people make me late for the only thing I'll ever have with Sesshoumaru. Wait… tell me I didn't think that…' _I thought with some worry. I went through the hallway to go to the front only to see Sesshoumaru coming down in search of something.

"Kari," he said as he ran up to greet me.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Sango and Kagome needed me for something," I explained.

"Why do you have the scent of the monk on you?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously.

"Because that's what they needed me for, to help Miroku be Miroku," I laughed.

"Alright, let's go then. Tomorrow Inuyasha will want me to bail him out of the pound," Sesshoumaru said before walking towards the front of the school.

"You set that up, didn't you? That whole thing with the pound guy coming to the school and catching him," I laughed, grabbing the strap of my backpack with the same hand.

"I believe that a night in a pound should teach him to not be so ignorant," he replied calmly, looking at me with his golden eyes.

"Well aren't you a nice brother," I laughed with a wide smile.

"Do you not like the fact that I could do such to my little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously.

"Not, it's just awesome that you would take the time to teach him something like that. Man, the greatest thing Sid taught me was to want to kill him when I get older. There was this older brother contest he went in and he said he was the best because he tried to teach me valuable life lessons and I had a sign saying **_'I'M GUNNA KILL YOU' _**in the background," I laughed as we walked towards Sesshoumaru's home.

'_That was an awesome contest. I guess that it's a good thing he didn't win because then he'd want to rub it in my face. '_Almost tripping over my own feet, I grabbed Sesshoumaru's sleeve to keep myself from falling.

"You have an older brother?" he wondered.

"Yeah, unfortunately. You know that guy who came to History and wanted to see me? That was him. He's really weird though, cares about nothing but being strong," I said as I shook my head.

"So it would seem that our brothers are the same," Sesshoumaru mused.

When I went to let go of his sleeve, he grabbed my hand gently.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously, trying to take my hand back.

"Nothing," he replied as he released my hand.

'_That was messed up. Whatever, it's not like it really matters. Once I get to his house, I'll do whatever and then go home.' _All of a sudden Koga ran by with tears of fear in his eyes. When he saw what was going on, he ran back and glared at Sesshoumaru.

"What are you doing with **MY **woman?" he growled angrily.

"I thought we went through this. I'm not your woman! I'm my own woman or girl or whatever, so I don't belong to you or anyone else," I said sternly, trying to get him off both mine and Sesshoumaru's backs.

"Koga, I thought I was gunna be your woman," Cassie said with a small whine as she jumped him from behind.

"Both you and Ayame are so annoying!" he growled, getting out of her hold as fast as he could.

Cassie gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes, like the lemur off of the movie Madagascar, the small one.

Koga groaned while rolling his eyes, "Come on since you're just gunna follow me anyway."

"'Kay!" she replied happily.

I blinked blankly as the two of them walked away, Koga in the front holding Cassie's hand with annoyance as she followed happily behind him. _'He's getting softer on her.' _

Sesshoumaru looked at me curiously.

"Would you like to remain your own woman?" he asked me with a small smirk.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed nervously, suddenly becoming aware of his presence.

"Never mind, it's something left for when we get to my place," he replied as we continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Whatever," I whispered.

It didn't take long for us to get there and Sesshoumaru opened the door to go inside. Everything was silent, no noise whatsoever until Sesshoumaru dropped his keys onto a small table beside the door.

"Make your self at home," he said as he turned to me.

"Alright, does that mean that I can go into the bathroom and change?" I wondered, gesturing to my backpack where my extra clothes were.

"It's up the stairs, to the right."

"Okay," I said with a small laugh, walking to the stairs.

Sesshoumaru walked through the kitchen to the living room and sat down in a large recliner chair.

_**SMASH**_

"Damn it!" I shouted from the top of the stairs.

At the sound and swearing, Sesshoumaru ran back to the stairway to make sure everything was alright.

"Are you alright?" asked before seeing what happened.

I was laying face first into the floor at the top of the stairs with the top step in my stomach and my backpack almost crushing my head. _'That was just perfect…' _

"I'm okay, nothing that's never happened before," I said as I got to me feet.

Sesshoumaru watched as I went towards the left, and then to the right with a stupid grin on my face.

"Washroom's that way," I laughed, pointing the way I was going.

Once the door was shut, Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"That child better be strong to survive with her," he whispered before going back to the living room.

'_Alright, I'm officially an idiot. How could I have fallen up the stairs for the umpteenth time?' _I wondered as I changed, shaking my head with some shame. When I was changed out of my school uniform into a black t-shirt with baggy sleeve to my elbows and went down past my hips and a dark blue pair of baggy pants, I sighed with the change of smell. _'I took out the garbage for three days for no reason and ended up seeing Sesshoumaru all three days. Saturday because he slept over, Sunday because mom and I happened to see him walking around town, and today because of school.' _Opening the bathroom door, I went back down stairs with my backpack on my back.

"So uh, what was this thing you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked, looking around through the kitchen as I tried to find the living room.

Suddenly he appeared in front of me and was slightly surprised by what he smelt.

"Your scent has returned to normal, but I small no blood," he whispered, taking hold of my shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"What happened Friday?" he asked me.

"We were at the party, you kept hugging me and the only way I could get you to let go was to say you could come home with me. Why? ...Wait, you thought something happened and that I was pregnant didn't you?" I laughed with a _'you're an idiot' _look on my face.

Sesshoumaru looked at me intently.

"Why has your scent been different until now?"

"Probably because I took the garbage out the last three days and the smell clung to my clothes," I laughed again.

Sesshoumaru let go of me and then turned away.

"This never leaves your mouth or mine," he said rather sternly.

"Whatever, it would ruin my reputation if anyone knew anyway."

**End of Chapter 3**

Hey again. Lol. : ) : ) I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter since I did work really hard on it and got hyped up on frigging grape juice in the middle of it. Lol. : ) : ) That's my excuse for the dog pound thing and the dodge ball activities. Lol. : ) Lol. Thanks again for reading and if you have reviewed. : ) : ) Sorry again for the spelling mistakes and that it's so short. : ) : ) Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I can. : ) : )


	4. A Witch's Curse

Hey everyone. Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I'm finally getting the chance to. Lol. :D:D I'm really happy to all of those who have supported this story, liked it, laughed at it, read it, or reviewed it. It really makes me happy. I'm really sorry that I don't get to update as often, but I swear that I write constantly when I have the chance. Even ask my friend Grace, who is now **_Shining Silver_**. Lol. Alright, well I better stop keeping you from this chapter. Please enjoy and sorry for any spelling errors. :D:D

**A Witch's Curse**

I sat at home with the television remote in my hand, flipping though guide of the satellite dish to see what was on. _'Well isn't this just usual. It's a Sunday night and no one's home and nothing is on. Why is it always my luck? Why god? Why do you hate me so much?!' _I shouted in my head as I put on the movie Hocus Pocus. It was a good movie, one of my Halloween favorites, but I wished deep inside that my favorite show had been on. _'Why does tomorrow have to be Halloween? I like all the creepy specials, but I can't even go out for it anymore.' _I thought with a sigh.

"**_I can't die remember?" _**the cat on the television said with agitation.

I yawned and halfway through there was a smashing sound in the basement that made me jump.

"Holy crap what was that?!" I cried.

All I knew was that it came from the basement, and I hated it down there. _'God damn stupid basement. I hate you! One day, I will be the one to destroy you!' _Shaking my fist towards the basement, I got to my feet and walked over to the door to the dark rooms below the house.

"Stupid basement," I cursed, hearing the loud smash again.

Slowly going down the stairs, I reached the concrete floor and looked around in the darkness. _'It's dark but I don't feel like turning on the light…' _I thought lazily.

"Meow!" a cat screeched as I stepped on its tail.

"Oh… Sorry Snickle, I didn't mean it," I lied, _'Yeah right…' _

The cat scratched my leg twice and but my before running away somewhere in the basement. _'God damn stupid cat. It's stayed down here too long and really only attacks me because I only come down to change the litter box and feed it.' _I glared at the golden eyes that I could see staring at me hatefully for stepping on its tail.

I watched as the cat fell over and another smash happened, making me jump again with surprise.

"God damn it Snickle! Why do you have to knock the chairs over? I can't believe that I jumped because of that!" I yelled at myself.

The cat looked at me from the floor and there was another smash. _'But how can he knock another one over is he's sitting right there, not moving?' _I asked myself, realizing that it was something else making the loud noises.

"It's coming from the freezer?" I asked myself with confusion.

Looking towards the right in the darkness, the light form of the freezer came to sight. _'What could be making noises in the freezer?' _I walked over to the large freezer, stepping on the cat's tail one more time along the way.

"A mystery to be solved?" Gatenmaru's voice shouted from nowhere.

"This looks like a job for the Glitter Team!" Juromaru said after as they both appeared behind me.

"Meow!" the cat screeched against as this time, Gatenmaru stepped onto his tail.

Snickle struck out on him and clung to his leg hatefully, digging his front and back claws into his leg as well as his fangs.

"Ah! Cat! Get off! Off!" Gatenmaru cried with fear and pain as he tried to get the cat off his leg.

Both Juromaru and I looked at the idiot with blank expressions and then to each other.

"What would be the problem?" I asked.

"We want to help you solve this mystery."

"Ah get it off! Get it off!" Gatenmaru screamed as the cat climbed higher on his leg.

I shrugged and walked toward the freezer with Juromaru right behind me. Gatenmaru was in the background, still screaming in pain. Placing a hand on the freezer door, I opened it quickly and Juromaru gasped to make it more dramatic. _'What the?!' _There was nothing in the freezer except the ice that was falling off the sides.

"That's just annoying," I whispered with some agitation.

"Oh wow, that mystery was solved! The case of the _Loud Slam_ is finally closed!" Juromaru said happily.

"Get it off me! **_GET… IT… OFF!_**" Gatenmaru continued to scream in pain.

'_The ice is falling off the freezer… She forgot to tell me again…' _I thought as my right eye twitched with annoyance.

"Stupid mom, why do you have to be such a ditz?" I whispered.

"Come Kari. Let's celebrate by making a cake!" Juromaru said happily.

"Sure, as long as you let me eat some batter," I said calmly, walking towards the stair way.

"Sure thing!"

"Get it off! Oh god please get it off!" Gatenmaru shouted again.

"Bad Snickle, let go!" I said sternly to the cat and the screaming stopped.

"Thank you little woman. Allow me to…"

"Juromaru's gunna bake a cake, so you can go next door and help Koga for the next hour if you want to repay me."

With that, Gatenmaru left to go bother Koga for an hour. _'There, now there's only one…' _Going up the stairs, I sighed at the thought of my mom being so dense all the time.

Upon reaching the top step, the door opened and my mom and brother walked in.

"Oh hey sis. What were you and Juromaru doing in the basement?" Sid asked with an evil smirk as he thought of dirty things.

"We were solving a mystery!" Juromaru shouted happily.

"Juromaru, go back that cake," I said with a fake smile as I ushered him into the kitchen before coming back.

My mom looked at me with a curious look.

"Were you trying to find out why our cat loves us so much?" she asked me.

"Okay mom, first thing, that cat hates us, and second thin, you forgot to tell me that you unplugged the freezer downstairs!" I said with agitation, having a vein appear on my forehead.

"Oh, right, I'm so sorry. It must have just slipped my mind," she said with a smile.

My right eye twitched slightly as I had my brother staring at my face with an evil smirk. _'What the hell does he think he's doing?' _My mom walked into the kitchen and started to help Juromaru make a cake.

"What is your problem?" I asked with a glare.

"You and Juromaru have a thing going, don't you?"

'_He really is a complete loser. How the hell am I related to him?!' _

"You have a serious brain problem, you know that? I don't like anyone so you can take that idea and shove it up your butt!" I growled, punching him hard over the top of his head so he was knocked out.

'_The only person I could consider liking was Sesshoumaru and if I told anyone that, then my reputation would be so ruined.' _

"Kari, the batter's ready!" Juromaru called from the kitchen.

My mind was suddenly turned to the idea of cake batter. _'Chocolate!' _

* * *

The next day at school was Halloween and everyone was dressed up for it. I was a pirate with a real sword that everyone thought was a fake and bandana tied around the top of my head. Every girl I saw was almost dressed up as hookers or wearing really tight or revealing clothes. That is, all girls except Cassie, Sango, Kagome, and another girl in my class who was a black cat. Sesshoumaru was a vampire and ironically Inuyasha went as a dog, since he already had the dog ears. Sango came as a demon slayer, Miroku was a monk, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku came wearing brown furs and armor. _'That's just disturbing…' _I thought with a blank expression.

"Hey Kari, why don't' you come to my den and see my wolves? I bet you won't want to go back to scraps again!" Koga said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

I took hold of my sword and pulled away from him, pointing the sword to his throat.

"My treasure is myself and I belong to no one. I **_will _**eat scraps hen I choose and I will fight for my right of freedom," I said as I threatened to walk forward.

"Koga, why are you letting her point a sword to your throat? I know it's only plastic, but you shouldn't let her do it," Cassie laughed as she jumped onto his back with a smile.

She had a pair of brown ears on her head and a brown wolf tail. _'Wow, she really likes him…' _Dropping the sword from his throat, I put it back in its sheath as to not hurt Cassie.

"Oh what, what a beautiful display of power," a deep man's voice said from the doorway.

'_What?!' _

A tall man with large muscles on his arms and just a curl of blond hair on his forehead with a blond mustache. _'On no. Please don't tell me that that's Lieutenant Armstrong!' _I thought with some shock giving a creeped out look… o.O

"I am always proud to see a woman who can defend herself," the man said again.

"Wait a second, that's not him… That's…" I started.

"It's Mr. Po-po!" the whole class shouted with some shock.

'_Why do I always end up with the crazy kindergarten teacher?' _I dropped my head and sat in my desk. Koga sat in his seat with Cassie still clinging to his back.

"Since today is Halloween, you all have another free period to do whatever, but tomorrow you will have to learn what I have to teach you," Mr. Po-po said with a smile on his face.

"Lieutenant Armstrong, what an honor to see you again!" Gatenmaru and Juromaru said as they burst though the door.

"It's not really him, it's my History teacher!" I shouted at them.

"So Lieutenant Armstrong is your hero as well. What an excellent thing to hear!" the teacher said.

In boredom, Sesshoumaru walked over to my desk and sat down beside me.

"I must apologize again for the thing…" he said quietly.

"It's not a big deal. I kind of enjoyed being taken care of like that, as if someone really cared. Like my family cares, but not in that way. You know that I mean?" I asked him, giving a curious look.

"I desired to defeat my father because he was the demon with supreme power. He was the one I was destined to defeat. Yet he died long ago on Inuyasha's birth, saving that half breed's mother," he said with some resentment towards Inuyasha.

'_That seems kind of deep for Sesshoumaru… But I guess his life would be different there than here.' _

Crossing my arms on the desk, I rested my head on them while I thought.

"So that was you dream when you were younger, to defeat your father?" I wondered quietly, watching Koga and Cassie arguing, more like Koga arguing and Cassie just talking to him.

"I guess you could call it that. What was your dream as a child?" he asked me.

I laughed slightly at myself.

"I didn't have one. There wasn't anything I really wanted… Even now I only want the odd thing, like a video game or something like that. I guess that I wouldn't mind being like you," I said with a small smirk.

"One can't help but desire something in life. Such is the way a human is," he said after, placing a hand on my back.

'_What if someone didn't want to be human? What if they wanted to become a demon?'_ I asked myself.

"I guess you're right Sesshoumaru," I said with a small smile on my face.

"Stop touching my woman!" Koga growled angrily.

Grabbing my History textbook, I threw it at his forehead, knocking him out.

"Koga are you alright?" Cassie asked, shaking the poor wolf demon, "Why won't you answer me?!"

"…" I never replied.

"Why Koga? Why?!" she cried.

Everyone immediately looked away from the girl as to not make Cassie uncomfortable with their stares. There was a tug on my sleeve and I saw Shippo looking up at me.

'_Why is he here? Did he sneak in Kagome's backpack and come to school without her knowing?' _

"Why are you here Shippo? Shouldn't you be back at Kagome's?" I asked him with a small yawn, suddenly becoming tired.

"Could I talk to you for a second?" he asked me.

"Sure, just hold on a second…"

Sesshoumaru could smell the young kitsune and looked at me intently.

"Give me a few minutes Sesshoumaru. I'll be right back. Looks like I need to take care of something," I said with a small groan.

Shippo turned into a piece of paper and I folded him in half before going to the teacher.

"Hey Mr. Po-po, can I go to the washroom?" I asked with a blank expression.

He looked at me and then at the piece of paper in my hands.

"For your display of power earlier then I shall allow you to go, but why must you take the piece of paper with you?" he asked me in the deep voice, still trying to be like Lieutenant Armstrong.

'_Why does he always have to ask such stupid questions?' _

"Uh… Because I need to go to my brother's locker and drop something into it before I go to the washroom," I said nervously.

"You may be excused then," Mr. Po-po agreed.

I left the room without another word and Shippo transformed back to normal.

"You know, you really shouldn't lie like that," he said sternly.

"Right… Well if I didn't lie and said I need to speak with a Kitsune, can I be excused, he'd think I was nuts," I explained with a shrug.

Shippo thought about it for a moment and decided that I was right, knowing that there were no longer any kitsune kin around.

"Um, we have a problem. I heard Sota say that there was a witch on Halloween and I would like to know if that's true," he said with a nervous laugh.

"There's the evil Game Witch who goes around making curses on people who do things wrong and there's the Carter Witch who goes out Trick or Treating on Halloween night. Though the two were sisters, they killed each other for the same reason and they can both lay curses on people and make it seem evil," I explained, remembering being cursed once with always losing at video games.

'_God that was an evil night. The only way I could break the curse was to jump off the roof of my house with my cat… who really hates me…' _I thought with small tears forming in my eyes, remembering how much pain Snickle had caused me.

"Are you alright Kari?" Shippo asked with some worry.

"Yeah, just thinking about how the Game Witch cursed me once for not washing the dishes properly…"

"For just not doing the dishes right? That seems kind of mean," Shippo said quietly.

"Yeah, it was mean," I whispered.

A woman walked down the hallway and when she went to knock on the door, both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru opened it and hit her with both the door as well as the wall.

"That's not good… That's the Carter Witch…" I said quietly with a worried expression on my face.

"Oh no!" Shippo cried before disappearing.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and then at the woman squished between the door and wall.

"Look what you did you arrogant half breed," Sesshoumaru said with a glare.

"Me?! You're the one who said that you needed something from my locker!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"If you would have taken the time to tell me the combination, instead of not saying no, then we wouldn't be here," Sesshoumaru said back.

"It's not my fault that you might steal something!" Inuyasha growled.

"Your ignorance might rub off on me," the elder brother said calmly.

'_Now would be a good time for the Glitter Team to appear… Where the hell are they?!' _

_**Goes to Kari's house, since they disappeared from school…**_

"Oh wow Juromaru, you're really good in the kitchen."

"Cake!"

_**Back at school…**_

"Maybe you two should take the time to let the witch out of there before she decides to kill you!" I shouted at both of them.

They both let go of the door and the witch glared at all three of us.

"I curse all three of you! None of you will be able to win **_any_** competition against anyone! The only way to break the curse is for you to kiss her," she said pointing at Sesshoumaru, "On the lips! And for the two men to hug each other for more than twenty seconds!"

With that, the Carter Witch left with a heightened temper and left the three of us speechless.

"Wow she really is evil…" Shippo said with complete fear.

Inuyasha gave Shippo a cold glare and I glared at Inuyasha.

"Way to go Inuyasha! Now I'll lose at every video game I play! Do you know how horrible that is?!" I shouted at him.

"He does," Sesshoumaru said with a small nod, remembering all the times Inuyasha lost at video games, which was **_every_** time.

"Shut up! There's no way in hell that I'm hugging him!"

"Hiwatari, you're suspended for the rest of today!" the principal yelled at me.

"Bite me!" I yelled at her.

"The rest of the week! You and those two boys as well!"

"What?!" both Inuyasha and I shouted.

**End of Chapter 4**

Hey again. I really hope that you liked that chapter. My friend Cassie **_(Byakugan Hyuga)_** and I came up with the whole _'Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have to hug'_ thing, but I had no clue what to use it for. Lol. So I decided to make it so it has to break a curse. Then I didn't know what the curse should be and that was the best thing I could come up with. Lol. :D:D:D Alright, well I'm glad that you read this chapter, and really hope that you'll read the next as well. I'll update as soon as I can so please R&R. :D:D


	5. The First Step to Break the Curse

Hey everyone! I know that it's been a real while but I decided that since the last time I updated this was right before I finished Semaru, which made me say yeah, this needs an update. Lol. Halloween was a while ago. Lol. Thank you all to those who have read and reviewed this so far even if I haven't updated in a long while. :D Well I'll shut up and here's your long awaited, over due chapter. :D Please enjoy!

**The First Step to Break the Curse**

After a week of losing at video games to my brother, I finally started to lose it. Even though he was older, he was sill immature enough to run it in my face that he won. _'Damn it! This is all Inuyasha's fault!' _I thought angrily, grinding my teeth in annoyance towards my brother. What made the whole thing even worse was the fact that Juromaru and Gatenmaru had decided to join in on the games as well.

"Wow Kari, you must be really bad at this," Juromaru said - clueless - as he, Gatenmaru, and Sid had beaten me again; Sid coming out on top.

"Yeah, you got really bad all of a sudden!" Sid laughed with his idiot amusement.

"Shut up and go listen to your stupid Backstreet Boys!" I growled at him, chucking the controller at his head forcefully.

Gatenmaru and Juromaru watched with horror at what had happened; eyes wide. o.O

"Um…" Gatenmaru started before looked to the side and seeing that the basement door was open and the cat was glaring at him, "Oh my god no! Not the cat!"

With that, the strange pink/purple clothes wearing guy ran out of the house with complete fear. _'Well, with Sid knocked out and Juromaru still here… I think I'll go see how Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are holding up.' _

_**Meanwhile, at Inuyasha's…**_

Koga jumped into the air with a wide grin with Cassie attached to his waist with victory.

"Ha! Take that you stupid mutt!" he rubbed it into Inuyasha's face with a proud smirk.

"Way to go Koga! You are really the best there is," Cassie said with a happy tone as she clung to her _'obsession'_.

"Do you really think so?" he asked her, looking down at her under his raised arms.

"Definitely!"

Sesshoumaru looked away, finally understanding how Inuyasha felt when he lost at video games all the time. They had both just lost fifteen battles against both Koga and Cassie. Inuyasha watched them both blush slightly as they stared at each other.

"Get a room and get out of this house! No mushy crap allowed!" he growled with complete agitation.

Losing to Sesshoumaru was one thing, but to Koga was the worst of all possible things.

"I agree… Only you go with them Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated coldly, staring at a wall.

"What?!" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm tired of your ignorance, little brother. Go see that woman of yours," Sesshoumaru said without emotion, though inside he was agitated as well.

"Fine. I'd rather be with Kagome then you anyway," Inuyasha stated with a small growl.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had been on edge since the incident at school from being suspended for a week. Sesshoumaru also saw it as Inuyasha's fault that he had to endure such a stupid curse.

"Koga, can we go now? Sesshoumaru's being all grumpy again," Cassie wondered, glaring toward the older dog demon.

"Yeah, mutt face is staring to smell up the place anyway," Koga replied before turning and walking out the door with Cassie still clinging around his waist.

"I'm out of here," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't come back too soon little brother."

"Shut up you bastard!"

The door was slammed shut and Sesshoumaru was left alone with the playstation still going.

"This is ridiculous."

_**Back with Kari…**_

I had left home, leaving Juromaru to cook in the kitchen with my ditz of a mom. My dad was at work and my brother was still unconscious in the living room. _'I guess it's a good thing that Juromaru likes to cook and gets along with my mom. Gatenmaru is just an idiot…' _

"Why am I involved with this family? Why do those two idiots keep following me around damn it?!" I growled, realizing that Juromaru and Gatenmaru had only appeared when the incidents were involved with me.

'_Stupid idiots! Ah!' _I felt like I could punch a wall or someone in the face. This was the worst week of my life. Before I found out where I was going, I found myself at Sesshoumaru's house.

"What the hell is your problem?! Get away from me mutt!" Koga's voice growled from down the street.

"It's not my fault Kagome lives down the same street as you!" Inuyasha growled back.

'_Wow… something must have happened again… Not that they get along at all anyway…' _With a sigh, I knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. Sesshoumaru wasn't the type of person who would go outside into town just to get out of the house. If he was, then I certainly didn't see him that way.

The door was opened and I jumped slightly with surprise.

"Kari," Sesshoumaru said with some confusion, looking at me with his golden amber eyes.

I looked at him and my eyes widened slightly at the sight of him, blushing slightly. _'Oh my god he doesn't have a shirt on!' _I looked to the side to avoid staring at him.

"I was wondering how you and Inuyasha were holding up," I said quietly.

He looked at me as if I was weird, not understanding my expression. _'Why did I have to come here?! What is wrong with me?!' _

"Come in Kari. There's no need to stand outside," he said calmly, reaching a hand out to me.

"Okay," I whispered, walking forward without looking at him.

When I was in the house, he shut the door and watched me from behind as I once again looked around.

"What's the matter? You seem kind of tense," Sesshoumaru stated, walking up behind me.

'_Why doesn't he have a shirt on? Was he about to have a shower?' _

"Um… you're not wearing a shirt," I said; blush becoming deeper.

"Does that bother you?" he whispered into my ear, placing his warm hands on my shoulders.

I froze at his touch, not sure how to react.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

My heart was pounding at his touch and I was confused. I never felt so unsure before. I was usually a together person - besides the clumsy part – knowing how I felt and how to deal with situations, but this seemed different.

"Nothing," he replied rather emotionlessly, leaning his head against mine.

'_What is he doing?! I'm so confused!' _There was a chibi form of myself in my head running around in circles, freaking out and shouting like a maniac.

"Then what are you doing resting your head against mine?" I asked with a slightly agitated tone.

"Holding you near me," he replied plainly, pulling me against his muscular, warm chest.

I froze even more, not able to move at all. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around my waist, over my arms. _'He's so warm… I must feel so cold compared to him…' _

"And what does that get you?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"You have no idea," he whispered before nipping my ear gently.

'_**OH MY GOD!' **_

This curse had the most unlikely way to ever be broken. The reasons? 1. Sesshoumaru and I had to kiss on the lips. And 2. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had to hug; which was **highly **doubtful along with that kiss.

'_There's something wrong here… Is he sick? He's got to be sick and have a fever for him to be acting like this.'_

"Kari, the night we clung to your leg and you took me home with you…"

'_Wow, that doesn't sound strange at all.' _I thought sarcastically. _'Or suspicious.'_

"Was there anything that had been said to you by me?" he asked me quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Did I say anything about how much I like you?" Sesshoumaru wondered before placing a kiss on my neck.

"_**Kari, daisuki!"**_

I blushed before trying to pull out of his hold. His arms wouldn't budge and he only pulled me closer to his bare chest. _'Since when did this become a romance fanfic?' _

"You did… but why do you?" I asked, still trying to pull away, "I'm a tomboy who got you a longer suspension from school… I'm hardly smart compared to you and I dress and act like a boy."

Sesshoumaru released me and I stumbled forward before looking back at him. There was something in his eyes that I didn't understand and I wasn't sure I wanted to.

"That is what makes you such a prize, Kari. It isn't often that we come across a female who isn't out for looks and goods," he explained, taking a few steps towards me, "It's what makes you unique."

His hand took hold of my chin and he made me look at his face._ 'What is the emotion hiding behind those eyes? Is he lonely? Is that why he acts the way he does?' _

"I believe that it's time to end out loneliness," Sesshoumaru whispered before bending down slightly to capture my lips in a gentle kiss.

'_Sesshoumaru… he's kissing me?!' _My eyes widened slightly as my blush deepen a bit more. His eyes were closed and he looked rather peaceful before he pulled me against his chest. My heart pounded in my chest at the contact and he didn't let me go. After a few more moments, he pulled away and looked down at me with his golden orbs.

"Your lips taste sweet," he whispered before placing a small kiss on my forehead.

'_There's something in his eyes… I feel bad for him.' _When his hold loosened, I pushed off his chest for some space.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before running for the door.

Once I was outside, I found myself running towards WacDonalds.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the door with a longing look.

"I'm so stupid," he whispered at the thought of what he had just done; kissed the girl he liked.

"_**You did it to break the curse,"**_ said a black mini Sesshoumaru as it appeared on his shoulder.

"To remove the curse?" Sesshoumaru questioned quietly.

"_**Of course! That female was nothing but a medium to break that wretched losing curse," **_stated the black mini.

"_You're wrong!" _a white mini Sesshoumaru protested as it appeared on his other shoulder, _"Our Sesshoumaru did it out of love… Out Sesshy is growing up so fast." _

"If you desire to live then you won't say that again," Sesshoumaru threatened.

"_But why not? Afraid of the truth?" _pleaded the white mini, _"The truth will set you free you know!" _

"_**Ha! He's defending her!" **_laughed the black mini, _**"He must love her to protect her!" **_

Sesshoumaru, being the intolerable of ignorance person that he was, had lost a nerve.

"Both of you leave before I crush you both in my palms!"

Footsteps came around the corner that drew Sesshoumaru's and his two mini's attention.

"My lord, may I ask who you are yelling at?" Jaken asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru pointed to his invisible to all but him black mini. The black mini pointed to the white mini, and the white mini pointed to Sesshoumaru.

"Let me know when you've gotten that sorted out my lord…"

* * *

As I went into WacDonalds, I saw that my mom, Gatenmaru, and Juromaru were already in line.

"Wow Kari! Great minds _**do**_ think alive!" Juromaru said happily, holding his arms out in an _'I'll hug you' _manner.

"Keep telling your self that," I grumbled, not being able to make eye contact with anyone.

'_Great. They are the last people I needed to see.' _

"Isn't WacDonalds your favorite place to eat?" Gatenmaru asked me with a thoughtful look on his face.

'_How would they know that? … Stalkers!' _

"Sure, why not," I stated, shrugging.

'_I can't believe that that just happened… Sesshoumaru kissed me… Who in their right mind would do that?' _When it came to us to order, there was shouting in the kitchen that brought me out of thought.

"**OH MY GOD!** These sinks are spongy killers!" a girl shouted, pointing at a large sink cut into three sections.

"What are you talking about Miss Honda?" asked the manager with a rather bored tone.

Miss Honda pulled out a green, rectangular spongy and then pointed to the sinks.

"This sink kidnaps and or kills these green spongies," she explained, now pointing to the spongy, "Every time I'm done dishes there are at least four of them in there."

'_Oh those poor spongies…' _I thought sarcastically.

"It's alright Miss Honda," said the manager, "as you can see, the sponges are fine."

"The spongies aren't fine!" she protested, "look! They sink and their supposed to float!"

The cashier looked at us with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry about that… She does get a little crazy some times," the girl laughed nervously, "Now what would you like?"

"Nothing for me…. I just lost my appetite," I stated, looking at the ground.

Mom ordered and as we waited, I grabbed us a table by the window. The memory of the kiss went through my mind and I groaned with both annoyance and confusion. _'I can't believe he did that… I have to talk to him yet I can't even look at anyone right now…' _

"**Well, you could always go back to see him and make out," **a devil mini me said as it appeared on my shoulder.

"Hell no," I growled, staring out the window.

"**You can't keep denying the fact that you like him. He kissed you, which means he likes you," **stated the devil mini, **"Go make some sweet love."**

My right eye twitched with annoyance.

"Shut up and so away," I growled, closing my eyes, "Pervert."

"**Come on, admit you don't like him." **

'_If I ignore it, maybe it will go away.' _

"**Try to admit it woman!" **the devil mini demanded.

"Hey," I nearly whispered, "If you're here… then where's the other guy?"

_**Somewhere up in heaven… **_

There was a giant traffic jam where all the cars were stuck on a giant rainbow of sorts. In the middle was a white car, with a little angel Kari inside, honking the car's horn.

"_Come on people I'm already late for work!"_ the angel mini shouted.

"We're all late so don't be so selfish!" some random guy behind her shouted.

"_Oh yeah, well you can bite me little man!" _

_**Back on Earth with Kari… **_

'_I guess it doesn't really matter where the other guy is because they're both just figments of my imagination…' _

"**ADMIT THAT YOU DON'T LIKE HIM!" **the devil mini continued to demand.

"God damn it! Would you shut the hell up already?!" I growled, opening my eyes and glaring at it, "So what if I do like him? Pretty much every other girl in the school likes him as well!"

The devil mini nearly gasped at my words, probably seeing something I couldn't see.

"What?" I asked with agitation as it pointed to where it was looking.

My eyes followed the devil mini's hand and saw Sesshoumaru standing – watching me – a few feet away.

"Kari… I-"

"Leave me alone," I whispered, the devil mini disappearing as I got to my feet to leave.

When I got past him, I watched the ground before running out the door. Sesshoumaru followed after, not too far behind to leave some space until there was a place with hardly any people.

"What's wrong with them?" Gatenmaru asked as they had been coming to the table to eat.

"They got into a lover's quarrel," Juromaru whispered.

"They're probably just playing a game," my mom laughed as she sat in the now vacant table.

"If you say so."

* * *

As I ran down the road, I knew that Sesshoumaru was following me. He had been following me from the same distance since I left WacDonalds. Soon I would end up reaching our high school. _'Why… why didn't god just kill me when he had the chance?' _I asked myself as I ran down the empty sidewalk. A hand took hold of my wrist and the world seemed to stop before I turned around to try to pull out of they're hold.

"Leave me alone Sesshoumaru," I demanded, trying to pull my wrist back.

'_Wrist thief!' _I screamed in my head, tugging until he had both my wrists being held by his palms.

"I have no desire to leave you alone," he stated with a tone I didn't understand.

He looked at my eyes that wouldn't look at his. They would look anywhere but into those golden amber pools of his.

"What is it that makes you run from me Kari? What is it that makes you so afraid?" he wondered almost tenderly.

'_Rejection… I'm afraid of being left alone anymore. Loneliness holds everything for me as it always has… I'm tired of being rejected by the things I sometimes want.' _

"Nothing," I whispered, "Nothing makes me run away."

"You're afraid of something Kari," he stated quietly, "Something about that kiss made you afraid."

'_I don't want him to say it… I don't want to know the answer…' _I closed my eyes only to feel my wrists being taken into one hand and gentle fingers taking hold of my chin.

"I didn't just kiss you to break the curse Kari," he nearly whispered, "You know that there is more to it than that."

I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes I didn't want to look at because I knew what would have happened. And it happened.

"You know already that I _daisuki_," he stated, saying the word that he had said at the party where this whole entire fanfic started.

'_Damn… this was always a romance fanfic… wasn't it?' _

"You were drunk when you said that," I stated, almost looking away.

"Well that is truly how I feel Kari. You running like that made me believe that you didn't have any feelings for me, but then you said that you liked me in fast food place… which made me wonder what you are so afraid of now."

I had a rather pain expression on my face as I wanted to turn away from him. _'I'll screw things up and then he'll reject me… I'd do anything to escape that fate… Even sell my soul for a stupid doughnut.' _Then the devil randomly appeared besides us with a double chocolate doughnut from Tim Horton's in Canada with a note stuck to it that read:

_Fresh doughnut! Will help you with rejection. Eat it and you shall be saved!_

_Signed… the Devil_

_PS. All it costs is your soul… and a dollar fifty._

"Doughnut for a soul?" he asked us.

"No," both Sesshoumaru and I stated before the devil stuck out his tongue and disappeared to his hell.

Sesshoumaru turned my head to make me look at him and saw that I was hurting in some way from my stupid fear. He had to get rid of that fear.

"Now I see though… you're afraid of being rejected by me."

I looked to the side to avoid his golden gaze.

"No more avoidance Kari," Sesshoumaru said sternly before moving his face a little closer to mine, "You know I need you, and I know that you need me."

Before I could say anything, Sesshoumaru captured my lips in a gentle kiss before releasing my wrist to pull me close to him.

**End of Chapter 5**

Hello again. I bet you all weren't expecting that now were you? Lol. Well it's late and time to go… so please R&R and I'll update when I can again! Bye for now. :D:D


	6. Deck the Halls

Hey everyone! I know it has been a REALLY long time since I last updated this fanfic. You can tell because this was supposed to be a Christmas special, like the Halloween one… oh well. xD Lol. It's a bit late but it's here all the same. It took me a while to get some creativeness back. I was really lost and confused for a while for a funny fanfic to be made. My sincere apologies for that. Hopefully the three new earrings in my ears will keep that all away. :3 Nine holes is enough for me for now. xD

Thank you all for being patient with my late updating. I thank you all for reading and reviewing. It makes me really happy. I hope you all enjoy this long awaited 6th chapter of Let's Get Retarded!

**Deck the Halls**

It had been over a month since the curse had been placed upon us. I was sinking into insanity faster than a giant boulder in a lake. It was almost Christmas and I couldn't win anything and because of that, I needed the curse to be broken. Every Christmas Eve, my family had a tradition to have a few friends over and we would play a large game of Pictionary. It was always the girls against the guys, and the girls always won. Since I was a girl, and I had this losing curse on me, our team would not win at all. That was doom upon all things as far as we were concerned. It could not happen, and I would certainly not allow it. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru _**would**_ hug if they wanted to survive to see the New Year.

I sat at the dinner table, waiting for supper to be ready. Again, _somehow_, Juromaru and Gatenmaru were present for the meal. They always seemed to make their appearances at the most inopportune time. I guessed that either my absentminded mother invited them over or they just wormed their way into being present. Either way… it was quite annoying.

For once dad was present for supper, or just present period. He never seemed to be home anymore.

"Who wants to help cut up vegetables?" my mom asked with her silly, too innocent smile.

"I do!" Gatenmaru rushed to get up out of his seat to help her.

My dad was about to ask me something, but I cut him off.

"No dad, I don't know why they're always here," I sighed, dropping my head onto my arms.

"I do!" Juromaru said with a wide grin on his face.

This statement really made me curious. Why were they always there?

"Why?"

"Because Gatenmaru is set on making you the next member the Glitter Team!" the white haired male said all too happily.

"Hey! I told you not to tell anyone!" Gatenmaru almost growled from the sidelines.

'_For the Glitter Team… don't you kind of need glitter?' _I cocked an eyebrow before sighing.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have nothing to do with glitter, nor _'helping' _other people. And when I say helping I mean annoying," I stated, closing my eyes as I tried to block out the images of being on this so called team of theirs.

That was going to give me nightmares for weeks, more so than seeing my parents in bed when I was younger. I shuddered at just the thought. That had traumatized me. I didn't care who you were, no child **EVER** wants to see their parents together like that… it's just not right.

The slam of a frying pan brought me out of my thoughts and I was thankful… at least until I saw that it had been aimed at Juromaru's head. Gatenmaru was standing beside him, holding the frying pan next to an unconscious Juromaru. _'I wish it had been Gatenmaru sitting there instead. At least Juromaru is only slightly annoying...'_ My dad looked at me with a cocked eyebrow and all I did was groan. He could finally see what I was suffering though; between mom's ditz attitude, my brother being a complete brawn struck fool, and having the Glitter Team around all the time, I was going to become sane.

"I have to get out of here," I murmured as I got to my feet and left the table.

"Where are you going Kari?" my dad asked me, almost saying _'Please don't leave me here alone with them'_ or _'Save me'_.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat later," I told him with a slight yawn.

'_Yeah, when everyone else is away from me…'_ I thought as I went towards the stairs.

Going into my room, I grabbed my cordless phone and looked at it curiously.

"Should I call him?" I questioned, looking at the numbers.

Closing my bedroom door, I flopped onto my stomach on my bed and looked at the phone in front of me. _'I think I… will…' _Slowly, I punched in the numbers on the phone before stopping halfway through and hanging up.

"I can't do it…" I whispered, dropping the phone.

It only took one glance for me to want to try again. I tried dialing three more times; hanging up each time halfway through.

"Damn it," I growled, rolling to the side.

Unfortunately for me, I was too close to the side and rolled right off the bed. I fell onto my back with a loud thud and began to glare at the ceiling. _'Damn it, why can't I do it? It's just a phone call… it's not that big of a deal…' _

"You're being a fool," I whispered to myself, closing my eyes.

Everything was quiet as I pondered the thought in my head. I was sure that the little devil and angel versions of my self were going to pop back up on my shoulders again like they had previously. They didn't seem to leave me alone; just like Juromaru and Gatenmaru… they were a plague amongst plagues.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud ring from in front of me; making me jump with surprise.

"Holy crap," I laughed at myself, staring at it blankly.

"You know, that's the part where you answer it," Sid said rather snidely.

I shot him a glare as I lay on my floor. Throwing my alarm clock, I used it to shut my bedroom door in his face before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, still laughing slightly.

"_Kari?"_ a voice questioned from the other side of the phone.

"Hey, I was just gunna call you," I laughed nervously, feeling like an idiot.

"_Were you just staring at the phone again?" _his voice asked me with slight amusement.

Of course he would know… it seemed like he knew almost everything that happened anymore.

"Get out of my head!" I told him with laughter.

"_I'm not," _he stated simply, _"You told me about it the first time it happened."_

"Oh… right. Except I fell off my bed this time," I laughed nervously into the phone.

I heard a slight chuckle from the other side of the phone, which made me smile slightly. No one ever really got the chance to hear **the** Sesshoumaru actually laughing at anything. It was like he was born without a sense of humor at all… Or at least it really seemed that way. I was the only one that got to see beyond his stone walls.

"_You're such a klutz," _he stated with some amusement,_ "What am I going to do with you? I suppose it would be illegal to chain you up, wouldn't it?"_

"Is it really that bad?" I asked with a cocked brow.

"_You have no idea."_

'_Oh god, I must get it from my mom… Crap! She's wearing off on me!' _At the thought, I hit my forehead with my palm.

"Of course," I murmured.

"_What was that Kari?" _his voice questioned.

"I just figured out where I got it from," I stated simply, "My mom."

"_It would seem that way," _he laughed slightly, _"Kari, I was wondering something." _

"You, wonder about thing?" I teased with a slight smirk, "That's a first."

"_Would you like to come out with me tonight?" _

My eyes widened slightly at the question. _'Does he mean like out on a date? …In public?' _I furrowed a brow slightly at the thought. We had never done anything in public before. No one even knew that we were dating besides my parents and us. We had never told anyone and never did anything together in public. Usually, we stayed in one of the houses… his was for when Inuyasha wasn't home.

"I actually… I don't know," I murmured rather quietly.

"_Hold the thought, Kari," _he told me with a serious tone, _"I'll be over in a few minutes."_

"If you say so…"

"_I do," _he replied simply before the phone was hung up.

"It's a figure of speech!" I yelled at the phone before I shut it off.

The bedroom door opened and Sid stood there with a mocking look on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, smirking.

"Your mom," I hissed, clutching at the phone.

There was no privacy in this house. _'He's dead.'_ I walked past him and went to go downstairs to sit on the bottom step.

Before I got too far, his voice rang behind me, "Hey! She's your mom too!"

'_Took him that long to figure it out?' _I thought with a dull look on my face.

"Did you call, honey?" my mom asked, poking her head around the corner from the kitchen.

Juromaru's head popped up behind hers, as well as Gatenmaru's.

"No mom," I stated, turning to glare at my dimwitted brother.

"Alright," she laughed slightly while pulling her head back behind the wall.

'_They're all crazy.' _

"So what's the matter?" the idiot asked again.

"You," I growled, chucking the phone at his forehead.

The phone hit the mark, and Seth fell down into unconsciousness. For a moment, I had won… that was at least until I took another step and fell down the stairs.

"…Damn it," I muttered, dropping my face to the floor.

* * *

I sat on the steps while I waited; fist under my chin. My dad was in the living room, watching the television with my brother who had unfortunately regained his consciousness. _'I can't believe this…' _I thought with a bored tone.

Then there was a knock at the front door.

"There he is," I murmured as I got to my feet.

I was glad that no one was paying attention. Mom was still in the kitchen… now baking with Gatenmaru and Juromaru.

"I got it," I called as I reached the doorknob.

Before I could open it, the door opened and my head collided with the hard wood. _'Damn…' _I grunted, backing away with my palm on my forehead.

"Didn't you learn from the last time that that happened?" Sesshoumaru asked me with some amusement.

"Maybe, if you would wait until I opened the door then it wouldn't happen at all," I stated with some agitation.

"Hi Sesshoumaru!" my mom called from the kitchen.

For some reason… she absolutely adored him. It was actually kind of scary.

"Hello Mrs. Hiwatari," he greeted back with a pleasant tone.

"Hey Sesshy," Sid greeted with a smirk on his face.

Both Sesshoumaru and I glared at him before running up the stairs for escape.

When we reached my room, I quickly shut the door so no one – especially not Gatenmaru or Juromaru – could follow. _'I kind of feel bad for dad… being trapped down there with all of them…' _I shook my head solemnly at the thought before turning to look at Sesshoumaru. He had a slightly amused expression on his face as his golden orbs were on my forehead.

"It's nice and red," he commented.

"Thanks," I replied rather sarcastically.

There was silence for a few moments before his eyes seemed to become serious. _'And here comes the previous conversation.' _I murmured in my head.

"Kari, it's okay if you don't want to go out there yet," his tone was rather quiet as he said his words, "The choice is yours."

"If it's okay… then why you sound so upset about it?" I asked with a slightly cocked brow.

"_**It's because he loves you! He wants you, he wants you, he wants you!" **_the devil mini shouted from my shoulder.

She was **far** too into this, and I tried my hardest to ignore her.

"I understand that this is difficult for you, but I'm not ashamed. I'm proud to know that you are mine," he explained to me, placing both hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not ashamed either!" I protested, trying to shrug my arms.

One minute I was standing, the next I was pinned to my bed with Sesshoumaru towering over me.

"_**Yeah, go Sesshoumaru! I told you so!" **_the devil mini shouted almost too gleefully.

'_God damn stupid little woman…' _

"Then please tell me what the problem is," Sesshoumaru whispered to me, moving his face closer to mine.

I couldn't fight the blush that came to my face. I still wasn't used to his closeness yet.

"Please don't do this," I groaned with embarrassment.

"Kari, I love you," he whispered, not moving, "It's hard to get used to, but please don't hide from me."

"I'm not hiding! I just… I don't like being stared at or being asked questions. They're going to want to know why… What I'm doing for you to be with me."

I grew more embarrassed at the thought. There were many people who were like my devil mini. They would all wonder.

"They won't ask," he promised, "Just think about it."

There was a moment's pause before he captured my lips almost greedily. It took us a few moments before he would willingly pull away. _'If he has something he wants… and I have something that I want… then why not bargain?' _

"_**You're so evil Kari! Bargaining like that…" **_

"Sesshoumaru," I murmured, smirking slightly.

"Hmm?"

"I'll go if you do something for me," I offered.

His golden orbs almost turned suspicious as he watched me. He obviously knew that look on my face.

"I suppose that it's possible…"

* * *

It was weird being out in public. Only a few people looked and smiled slightly. I wondered if it was the Santa hat that I was wearing. There were red and green lights flashing across the front in the white furry part. Other than that… there wasn't really any staring.

"Didn't I tell you?" Sesshoumaru asked me with a slight smirk.

"It's Christmas," I stated; trying to pretend he wasn't right, "People are too busy shopping for other people."

"Speaking of shopping…" Sesshoumaru's voice almost groaned as his golden orbs stared forward.

There were Koga and Cassie; Cassie grinning like crazy and Koga looking like he had been horribly traumatized. His blue eyes kept glancing all around him as if there was danger somewhere near by.

"Kari!" Cassie called, waving before she ran up to the two of us.

"Hey Cass," I greeted, trying to keep a blush from my face.

We had been found out, that was the end of it.

"Merry Christmas!" she grinning, handing me a box of chocolates.

Then she turned to Sesshoumaru with almost disapproving eyes.

"You don't get any because you're cold and grumpy and I don't really like you."

"That's quite alright," Sesshoumaru agreed with a slight nod.

"Uh, thanks Cassie," I said with a small smile, "Koga… what happened to you?"

The teenaged guy looked almost pale. Was he sick?

"Oh, we went to an anime convention," Cassie explained, shaking her head slightly.

Hands took a tight hold of my shirt and they shook me slightly.

"So many **fan-girls! So MANY!**" Koga screamed with fear.

"All that from a convention?" Sesshoumaru asked with a cocked brow.

Cassie shrugged slightly.

"He got attacked by hugs and people attached themselves to him a lot. So when he was afraid enough he clung to me instead," she explained with a grin.

'_That's just… evil.' _

"_**I bet she did it on purpose."**_

I nodded my head slightly. If someone liked someone else enough… they did crazy things. _'…Crazy.' _

"Good job Cass," I complimented, "I hope his horror lasts long enough."

"It may not last a really long time, but maybe when it's gone he'll like me more," she nodded at her own idea, "Okay, Merry Christmas! Bye!"

Both Sesshoumaru and I watched with shocked eyes as the rather small girl ran away with Koga dragging behind her.

"Poor guy," I shook my head.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked with slight confusion.

"Fan-girls are bad to get caught in," I explained.

"How do you know?"

"Used to be one," I shook my head at the thought before we continued on.

By the time we were done, Sesshoumaru had his own Santa hat on his head and I had a jingling bell earrings. When we made it to his house, we could hear some arguing on the inside. It was Kagome and Inuyasha, having their usual argument.

"Well sorry that I was trying to be nice for once!"

"Ha! You? Nice? I'd like to see the day when that happens!" Inuyasha growled back.

"Sit boy! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, **SIT!**" Kagome growled before storming out of the house and slamming the door as she passed us.

"Wow… Is it always like that?" I asked with a cocked brow.

"Try being upstairs," Sesshoumaru shook his head at the thought.

"No thanks,' I grumbled.

We opened the door to get out of the snow and saw Inuyasha lying in a small crater on the living room.

"That stupid… woman," Inuyasha groaned as he tried to push himself up.

I shook my head at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he growled at me angrily.

"An idiot lying on the floor," I stated with a shrug.

"Inuyasha, do not take your frustrations out on Kari," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Why the hell shouldn't I? She started it."

"No, your woman started it," Sesshoumaru stated back coldly.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled, "Screw you guys, I'm going to Miroku's."

"Oh no you're not," I stated with a smirk on my face.

"Why the hell not?!"

"You remember that curse that's placed on all three of us?" I asked with the expression of 'doom' on my face, "The one **you** got placed on us?"

"Why is that **my** fault?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well you're breaking it! Right now!"

"I'm not hugging that jerk," Inuyasha hissed, pointing at his brother.

"I have a Pictionary game to play and to win on Christmas Eve," I stated, glaring at the smaller brother, "Now hug your brother damn it before I kick your ass!"

Fear seemed to hit the younger sibling rather quickly and Sesshoumaru reluctantly held his arms open to his brother. This had been the deal. I went out to the mall with him if he would hug Inuyasha and break the curse that had been placed on us since Halloween. It was the only way that I would agree to go somewhere other than a house.

"Why the hell do I have to do this?" Inuyasha grumbled to himself, watching his brother suspiciously.

"Not like I want to do it anymore than you do," Sesshoumaru stated while shaking his head, "This is the top thing on my Things-I-Never-Want-To-Do list."

"Mine's kissing another guy," Inuyasha stated with a shudder.

"I figured that would have been the monk's."

I quietly walked around to behind Inuyasha before pushing him forward. They both wrapped arms around each other for support. That counted as a hug, right?

"What the hell…"

I was smirking with victory before receiving glares from both silver haired brothers. It only took me a minute to be running down the street to home. I would be in trouble when I got caught.

* * *

Christmas Eve had gone well. The guys had lost as per tradition. The women came out victorious once again. You knew it was bad when you had four guys playing against two girls. Somehow… two girls managed to top three idiots and the only other person in the house that had a brain.

**End of Chapter 6**

So, how was it? Was it okay? Was it funny enough? I'm really sorry if it's not. I tried to be as random and creative as possible but I'm really tired right now. (Well as I'm writing this at the moment at least.) My greatest apologies if it's not funny enough. Hopefully future chapters will make up for that. :3 Thanks again for reading! Please R&R and I'll try to update as soon as I get the chance to. :3 :D :F


	7. Circus

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated this one but I honestly have been trying. I finally got it done though so that's what counts, right? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing so far. I really hope that you enjoy chapter 7 of Let's get Retarded. :D

**Circus**

I couldn't believe when Spring finally come. It felt like it had been forever since the snow had gone away. Unfortunately with Spring… came the circus.

When the Circus came to Tokyo, it meant that everyone in my family wanted to go. It was horrible. I was dragged along and was forced to watch clowns and elephants prancing around all over the place. By all means, it was the worst event that could ever happen.

* * *

I stared at them with a blank expression. The only one that seemed to join my stare was Sesshoumaru; just about as interested in the event as I was.

"You're kidding right?" I asked with a cocked brow.

If they were serious, I swore that they wouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"No," Kagome chimed with a grin, "We want you to come with us."

"Maybe we can take clown lessons!" Shippo said gleefully, hopping up and down on her shoulder.

"Or cannon ball lessons," Sango joined in as well.

"I want to tame a lion," Inuyasha stated with crossed arms.

'_Funny… he's usually the one who doesn't want to do anything new and exciting.' _

"I want to see all the beautiful women," Miroku stated with a pleasant smile.

"Pervert," all of us muttered.

I looked at Sesshoumaru with a 'Help me' expression on my face. By the look of it… he had the same one. _'We… are so screwed.' _My head dropped with defeat. We couldn't just say no… or could we?

"I actually think that we have date plans don't we Sesshoumaru?" I pondered, turning my attention back to Kagome.

"What? You two are dating?!" she exclaimed with astonishment.

"What?" the others followed suit.

"We told you guys three months ago," I stated with furrowed brows, "Remember?"

All of them seemed to think about it for a few minutes.

"Oh yeah…"

Kagome put on a pouting face; the puppy dog pout.

"Could you please come with us? It's gunna be so much fun," she begged.

'_It'd be more fun watching the circus burn.' _

"Please?"

Sesshoumaru finally snapped at the face.

"If you stop begging and fix your face then we'll come with you!" he growled at her.

"Okay," she agreed, smiling with victory.

'_Oh god… please save me.' _

_**Up in heaven…**_

"Aw come on! First you wanted me to kill you, now you want me to **save** you?" god shouted down as he watched from his desk, "Save yourself! You no longer get my help!"

The phone rang and he immediately answered.

"Hello?"

…

"Damn it all! No devil, I don't want the stupid doughnut!"

_**Back on Earth**_

Sesshoumaru and I walked back home with exhausted, gloomy expressions.

"Ah least you only have to see it once," I groaned.

"Twice, you asked me to come with you remember?" he asked with his own groan.

We both sighed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's okay," he told me, sighing, "So long as I can steal a kiss from you later."

"I guess so," I muttered with crossed arms.

He ruffled my hair slightly and I shook my head. When had my life turned into this crazy disaster waiting to happen? _'Oh yeah… the beginning of school…' _

Ever since my parents had found out that I had a boyfriend, both them and my brother had been warning us about having safe sex together; about using protection. It drove me nuts! What did they think I was? A sex addict? A nymphet? Or Sesshoumaru for that matter? He was sophisticated **and** a gentleman... a cold one but he was still a gentleman. It was a little degrading.

We stopped at his house first and he gave me a kiss goodbye. Sometimes he had the ability to knock me off my feet. I didn't know how… but sometimes I actually ended up getting dizzy and falling over.

"You klutz," he chuckled, helping me to my feet.

"It's not my fault that you can do that," I muttered with a slight glare.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru placed a light kiss on my forehead before going inside.

With another sigh of defeat, I started to go home. What was so great about the circus anyway? Sure it had people doing a few cool tricks and they had trained lions. It wasn't anything particularly special in any way… At least I didn't think so. _'Kind of seems like a waste of time and money now…' _I thought rather dully as I stopped at a cross walking sign. Other people all waited around me, chatting easily with one another.

My eyes wandered past the faces and to the cars passing on the road. They widened when I caught sight of a puppy dog sniffing the ground; wandering onto the busy street.

"Damn it!" I hissed, pushing through the crowd of people.

'_I can't let it go out there while the light's green.' _I shoved another person out of my way before running onto the street.

"Kari, what the hell are you doing?" my brother's voice shouted at me from behind me.

I didn't hear him though.

When I was close enough to the small dog I quickly grabbed it before rolling into the middle of the road. Horns honked at me as cars passed. I paused for a moment, wondering on what I should do. Cars used the lane to turn around corners.

The small dog in my arms whimpered slightly and I smiled down at it.

"It's gunna be okay little guy," I murmured, "I'll keep you safe."

My feet walked backward slightly, trying to get out of the way of a car pulling into the lane.

"Crap," I muttered, looking around frantically.

"Kari, get off the road!" Sid shouted at me; arms flailing above his head.

'_And how exactly does he propose I do that?' _I asked myself with slight agitation. What did he expect me to do? Fly over all the cars and buildings to safety?

My weight shifted backward and I stumbled slightly. Tires screeched across the pavement… screams were heard in the background… people were shouting all around me… Then there was a large sense of pain coursing through my body.

I didn't know what had happened, but I knew that I was lying down on the ground and that the dog was still in my arm. Everything was fuzzy – blurred – around me. The only thing I was sure of was that I couldn't stop wondering if the dog was okay. Everything was completely silent as my eyes became too heavy for me to keep open.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His feet quickly walked through the white hallways. His golden orbs scanned over every door number that passed by him. If he didn't find the right room soon then he was going to burst into a run down the hallway. No one else was in the hallway besides the occasional nurse. It made him wonder what the hell all the people that worked there were doing.

Once Sesshoumaru's eyes landed on the number of the room he had been looking for, he immediately opened the door. He didn't care on what was happening inside the room at the time.

He had been shocked to hear the news about what had happened. When the phone had rung at his house late in the afternoon, he couldn't believe what his brother had to tell him. Apparently Sango had been walking down the street from shopping and had seen the ambulance in the middle of the road. When she had seen what had happened she immediately called and told Kagome, who proceeded to tell Inuyasha, who then told the perverted monk. He had been the last one to be informed about the incident. Apparently they forgot again that the two of them had been dating.

Being the last one to know had infuriated him, but what made his mood even worse was the fact that her room was empty.

"I'm sorry sir, but can I help you?" a woman asked from behind him.

He turned and looked at the girl with a serious expression.

"Where is Kari Hiwatari?" he asked rather urgently.

"She's still in the Emergency room I'm afraid," the nurse explained rather apologetically, "That car broke her arm and a few of her ribs."

He was silent; not being able to say anything.

"You are welcome to wait here for her sir if you would like," she offered, gesturing toward an empty chair.

He nodded before taking a seat.

"This is going to be a long wait," he murmured under his breath.

* * *

That consistent beeping sound! It was so annoying! _'Why the hell can't it shut up?' _I asked myself with confusion.

It was like being woken up by the phone; wondering why no one else was getting it when they knew you were asleep. I groaned, not being able to move hardly anything without a shock of pain.

I opened my eyes slightly, seeing a few blurry figures sitting around me.

"What are you all standing there for?" I asked, groaning with some annoyance.

Juromaru, my mom, my dad, my brother, and Sesshoumaru were all standing in the room. They were all looking at me and my mom and Juromaru suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" my mom bawled, almost jumping on me to give me a hug.

I winced as my ribs soared with pain at the pressure that was being put on them.

"H-honey you can't do that!" my dad said, grabbing her and pulling her off me.

"But my baby-"

"Mom I'm okay," I muttered, trying to make everything stop.

"I'm so happy that you're still alive!" Juromaru bawled as well.

Sid shook his head slightly.

"You idiot," he scoffed, "All that to save a dog."

"…The dog!" I gasped, sitting up rather quickly.

Bad idea; I had to lie back down almost immediately.

"Is it okay?" I asked, worried.

"The dog's fine Kari," my dad stated with a slight smile, "He's sitting outside the hospital doors. He's been there since you've been in here."

"…Really?" I asked with a small smile, "Can we keep him?"

"If he doesn't belong to anyone," dad nodded.

"Man you're stupid," my brother continued to laugh.

"Like you'd do anything to save anything but yourself," I retorted with a weak glare.

I heard Sesshoumaru chuckle slightly and my eyes caught him shake his head.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hiwatari, I think it would be best for Kari to get some rest," he suggested, looking up at them.

My dad nodded before steering my mom toward the doorway. Sid got to his feet and waved before leaving the room. All that was left was a tearing up Juromaru.

"I should have been there! Why has the Glitter Team failed you so? We should have been there to stop the car for you!" he cried.

'_The only problem with that is that no one would come to visit the two of you in the hospital…' _

"Juromaru, I think you should probably leave too," Sesshoumaru suggested.

"What about you? Why do you get to stay here?!"

"Because I'm not the one throwing a fit about the incident," he replied calmly, pointing toward the doorway.

With a sigh of defeat, the Glitter Team member left the room as well.

Sesshoumaru looked at me with an almost stern expression once the door was closed. I cocked a brow slightly at the action.

"All this for a dog?" he questioned.

"I couldn't let it get hit by a car," I murmured, "It was just a puppy."

"You could have died instead," he stated rather coldly.

"You're a dog too aren't you?" I asked, getting slightly agitated, "Wouldn't you have wanted to be saved?"

"Not if I didn't know that I was in danger."

I glared at him before turning my head away. _'So much for being calm.' _

A hand touched mine gently, grabbing my attention. When I looked at him, his expression was softer.

"You look a lot worse than you think you do," he stated, "Scratches… bruises… they're everywhere. I just can't stop thinking that you would have been fine if you hadn't of tried to save that dog."

"I would rather die knowing that it happened because I saved something than knowing that it died because I didn't do anything."

He smiled at me then.

"I know," he whispered, "I guess the good part of this is that we can use it as an excuse to get out of going to the circus."

"That's a good idea!"

Unfortunately… everyone else used it as more of an excuse for us to go. They said I needed to go to cheer up and get my mind off the pain. So we ended up going anyway.

Sesshoumaru helped me get out of the car and into the wheelchair. The doctors didn't want me to be walking around on my own just yet after hitting my head so hard; as well as many other things.

"Kari!" Kagome called, waving a short distance away, "We're glad you could come."

"Not by choice I assure you," I muttered.

Shippo jumped onto my head with a thing of cotton candy in his hand.

"Would you like some Kari?" the small fox asked curiously, "It's really sweet."

"No thank you. Doctor advised against sugar rushes," I said sheepishly.

"Probably scared you were going to roll in front of another car," Inuyasha commented.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"What? They probably were!"

"She's not suicidal you idiot!" she cried, smacking him in the back of the head.

Sango slowly came past the two fighting to see Sesshoumaru and me.

"Hey Kari, have you seen Cassie or Koga around recently?" she asked curiously, "Ginta and Hakkaku are here but we can't find Koga anywhere."

"Yeah, I don't think they'll be coming back any time soon," I told her with a nervous expression.

"Why not?"

_**A few weeks ago…**_

We had gone on a double date with Cassie and Koga to see a movie in the theatre. When the movie was over we were walking outside and Koga had asked about the movie.

"Do people really fall in love and get married like that?" he asked, clearly confused about what he had seen in the movie.

"Yes," Cassie chided happily, clinging onto his arm.

"Really?" he questioned doubtfully.

"No Koga, I don't think that they do," I disagreed.

"Well why not? Can't people be meant for each other?" Cassie asked, sounding upset, "I'll show you Kari! I know that one day Koga and I are going to get married on top of a mountain! And there's going to be flutes playing and trombones and flowers, and garlands of fresh herbs! And we will dance, till the sun rises! And our children will form a family band and we'll tour the countryside, and you **won't be in invited**!"

She dragged him down the stairs and stormed out of the mall.

_**Present**_

"And we haven't heard from them since," I explained.

Sango looked surprised by my explanation and I simply nodded my head to her.

"It's true," Sesshoumaru sighed, "They're probably getting married right now."

"Oh dear…"

"Come on guys! Let's go take clown lessons!" Shippo called, running toward the large tent.

"Okay, clown lessons first, then cannon ball lessons, and then we can all see Inuyasha get eaten by a lion!" Kagome chided, following after the small fox.

"Beautiful girls here I come!" Miroku followed as well.

"Oh, no you don't," Sango threatened, running after him.

I sighed as I watched. _'Don't people have anything better to do with their time than to take clown lessons?'_

"I must say that I want to see Inuyasha get eaten but this lion," Sesshoumaru mused with a smirk.

"I kind of do too," I agreed, "but in all honesty I'm afraid of clowns…"

"Well you can't go anywhere without help so you're going to have to stay and do it. If I have to do this then you have to do it too," Sesshoumaru replied rather emotionlessly.

"That's a little harsh…"

"Only to you."

We found the clown school and the first thing I did was fall out of my chair from fright. If I hadn't been in so much pain, I would have tried to crawl away.

"Okay, so we're going to call you Jump-o," the instructor stated, writing the name on the chalk board.

* * *

Come sunset, I found that the day had gone rather well. All except the clown school had been fun. Ginta and Hakkaku got shot right out of the tent from the human cannon ball machine. We were going to find them now. We had all laughed so hard to see Inuyasha running away from the lion while he was in the same cage. The instructor wouldn't let him out until he got the lion to stop chasing him like he was a piece of meat. He ended up having to ride in the wheelchair and I was on Sesshoumaru's back.

"Serves you right for trying to tame a wild animal," Shippo told him, smirking slightly.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Shut up."

**End of Chapter 7**

Crazy about that car accident eh? I didn't know what to make happen so I just added that in because it seemed like a good idea, though it really wasn't humorous but I needed a longer chapter.

Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and I'll try to update again as soon as I get the chance to. :D


End file.
